Rien n'est plus dur que de faire confiance
by Miss Tako
Summary: Je me suis toujours méfié de Remus. J'étais peut-être tout simplement jaloux de l'attention que lui portait Sirius. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la preuve que mes soupçons étaient fondés. Cette preuve, j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'avoir. POV James. SB/RL
1. Fiez vous toujours à votre intuition

**Rien n'est plus dur que de faire confiance**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous! Je me lance dans une fic un peu différente de ce que je fais d'habitude. Un peu plus sérieuse, peut-être un peu plus triste. J'espère juste qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, ni le monde, ni les personnages, mais je les empreinte pour une durée indéterminée ^_^_

_Ce chapitre est plus une introduction qui sert un peu à placer les différents personnages. ça commencera un peu à bouger dans le chapitre d'après._

_Cette fic est un POV de James._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La première fois que Sirius a aperçu Remus Lupin, c'était lors de la répartition. Je me souviens qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé dans notre maison, à Gryffondor. Une fois le garçon assis, Sirius s'était retourné vers moi avec un sourire satisfait et avait repris la conversation, comme si rien ne s'était passé. A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore le moindre soupçon. Black avait toujours été un garçon bizarre au comportement inexplicable. Je pensais simplement qu'il était intrigué par l'air maladif et terrorisé de Remus. Ce garçon donnait l'impression de penser que les autres élèves allaient soudainement se lever et se jeter sur lui pour le dévorer. Je n'avais pas fait très attention à lui à ce moment. C'était un garçon pâle, effacé, et Sirius devait être le seul à avoir remarqué sa présence.

En vérité, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Remus Lupin et aujourd'hui, je pense que mon sentiment était justifié. Je ne me basais certe sur aucun élément pour expliquer cette méfiance. Le résultat est que j'avais raison.

La première fois que Sirius a adressé la parole à Remus, c'était à peine une heure plus tard, lorsque les dortoirs nous ont été attribués. Dans notre chambre, nous étions quatre: moi, bien évidemment, Sirius, Peter Pettigrow et _lu__i__. _Sirius paraissait enchanté et il a immédiatement engagé la discussion avec le pauvre garçon qui affichait un sourire affolé. Je me rappelle encore avoir haussé les épaules avec amusement puis m'être intéressé au petit bonhomme qui me faisait face. Peter me donnait l'impression d'un garçon timide et réservé. Ennuyeux. Mais dès qu'il a ouvert sa valise, j'ai immédiatement compris que nous allions bien nous entendre. Surexcité, j'ai entrepris de l'aider à faire l'inventaire des bombabouses, des fusées, des souris explosives et de toutes les autres merveilles que contenait son sac.

J'aurai mieux fait de surveiller Sirius. Rien que le fait qu'il ne se soit pas précipité en voyant les farces et attrapes de Peter aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il était trop occupé à essayer de faire parler Lupin, qui gardait le silence en lançant régulièrement des regards désespérés en direction de la porte.

Je m'en veux, j'aurai dû me méfier. Si j'avais réagi dés le début, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.

La première fois que Remus a consolé Sirius, c'était après une rencontre particulièrement violente avec un groupe de Serpentards. Ils n'ont jamais digéré le fait qu'un descendant de la "noble et très ancienne famille des Black" se retrouve à Gryffondor. Sirius est fort, autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais sa famille a toujours été le sujet qu'il fallait éviter. Il leur a répondu avec sa nonchalance habituelle, c'est pourquoi je ne me suis pas particulièrement inquiété. Les sales serpents ont insisté, mais la belle bagarre qui a suivi s'est terminée en notre faveur. Pour moi, l'incident était clos. Mais pas pour Sirius. J'ai remarqué son air furieux quand il a commencé à faire ses devoirs, une fois rentrés dans la salle commune.

J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Il a serré sa plume si fort qu'elle s'est brisée. J'ai relevé la tête, ses yeux brillaient. Je savais que Sirius ne pleurerait pas. Je me suis quand même dit qu'il fallait que je réagisse, mais avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, Lupin était apparu à ses côtés. Remus n'est pas un garçon démonstratif, ce n'est pas non plus un grand bavard. C'était sans doute ce dont avait besoin Sirius pour se remettre de l'altercation du matin. Une main sur son épaule, Remus a commencé à lui expliquer l'exercice, l'air de rien. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que j'entendais le son de sa voix. D'abord aussi surpris que moi, Sirius s'est vite détendu et n'a pas tardé à retrouver sa bonne humeur. Ça m'a mis en colère contre Remus, je me disais qu'il cherchait à me voler mon ami.

Maintenant, je me rends compte que j'étais simplement jaloux. Car je savais pertinemment que j'aurais été incapable de le consoler aussi facilement. Ce garçon avait un don pour comprendre les gens. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il a pris une telle importance pour Sirius.

La première fois que je me suis disputé avec Sirius, c'était à cause de Lupin.

Sirius et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance. Ses parents voyaient d'un très mauvais œil notre amitié. Les miens trouvaient follement amusant de faire enrager les Black et m'encourageaient donc à rester avec Sirius.

Jusqu'à ce jour, nous ne nous étions jamais trouvés en désaccord.

Un soir, peu après l'épisode des Serpentards, Remus n'était pas monté se coucher. Le lendemain matin, il ne se montra pas non plus. Lorsqu'il revint, au dîner, Sirius choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était et commença à monologuer en espérant une réponse du garçon. Voyant une occasion de porter préjudice à Lupin, je lui demandais où il avait passé la nuit. L'air affolé qu'il arbora poussa Sirius à prétendre qu'il s'en fichait. Mais il était hors de question que je laisse tomber. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait pourtant. Mon instance donnait une importance à Remus. Si je ne m'étais pas autant obstiné, peut-être que Sirius aurait fini par se lasser.

J'ai continué en pleine connaissance de cause: j'avais croisé le regard de Sirius et j'avais compris qu'il soutiendrait Remus. Je me suis senti trahi et j'ai dit tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir émis l'hypothèse qu'il était peut-être partisan du mage noir dont on commençait à entendre parler et de l'avoir soupçonné d'être un monstre qui nous cachait ce qu'il était vraiment. Je n'étais encore au courant de rien et je ne savais donc pas encore à quel point j'étais proche de la vérité.

Encore une fois, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Lupin s'est tassé sur lui-même comme si j'allais le frapper. Sirius a levé le poing et l'a envoyé de toutes ses forces dans ma figure pour me faire taire, me projetant sur la table voisine.

Puis il a attrapé Remus par le bras et l'a entrainé hors de la salle. Je me rappelle que la seule pensée cohérente encore présente dans mon esprit embrumé était que Lupin était la cause de tout cela. Une fille rousse aux yeux magnifique s'est alors approchée de moi et m'a aidé à me relever.

-Potter c'est ça? Tu ne devrais pas insulter les gens comme ça sans les connaitre. Si tu veux rester en bons termes avec ton ami Black, tu devrais essayer d'accepter Lupin.

Je dois avouer avoir réagi de façon particulièrement bête à cet instant de mon existence, car tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui répondre fut:

-Veux-tu m'épouser?

Elle m'a giflé et je l'ai regarder partir, complètement hébété. Un coup de foudre en somme. C'est à ce moment que je suis tombé amoureux de Lily Evans, la fille la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontré. Mais malgré toute son intelligence, elle s'était trompée. Je n'insultais pas Remus sans le connaitre. Je _savais _au fond de moi qu'il était mauvais. Et aujourd'hui, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux. On va surement me dire que c'était injuste, que je ne me basais sur rien. Que j'étais possessif et intolérent. C'est vrai. J'ai peut-être jugé Remus trop rapidement et trop sévèrement. Il n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse justifier ma méfiance à son égard, c'est certainement pour ça que je ne l'aimais pas. Les gens trop gentils ont toujours quelque chose à cacher.

La première fois que nous avons fait une farce avec Remus, c'était mon idée. Après notre altercation, je m'étais excusé auprès de Lupin sous le regard heureux de Sirius.

J'avais décidé de mettre en pratique le proverbe « soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis ». Ma nouvelle technique consistait à monopoliser Remus de manière à ce que Sirius ne puisse plus rester collé à lui. Un jour où Sirius m'avait reproché de faire semblant d'être ami avec le garçon, je décidai de l'inclure dans une de nos blagues. En Métamorphose nous avions appris un sort très simple permettant de changer la couleur du poil des animaux. J'avais décidé de m'entrainer sur Miss Teigne, le chat du concierge. Sirius était enchanté que je me montre si amical avec Lupin. Nous nous étions répartis les rôles: Remus, qui maitrisait le mieux le sort, serait chargé de le jeter, Sirius détournerait l'attention de Rusard, Peter ferait le guet et je m'occuperai d'attraper le chat.

Je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillé et, tenant le chat par la queue, je songeai à l'envoyer à la figure de Remus « par inadvertance ». Malheureusement, si j'avais parfaitement accompli mon travail, Sirius et Peter n'avaient pas été aussi efficaces et Rusard surgit derrière moi avant de m'attraper par le col en me secouant comme un prunier. Je vis alors Remus apparaitre derrière le concierge et lui lancer un sort. Ses cheveux se mirent soudainement à pousser et nous avons pu profiter de cette diversion pour nous enfuir.

Bien entendu, j'ai remercié Lupin avec tout l'enthousiasme requis. Je crois bien que le seul à être dupe fut Sirius qui nous regardait avec l'air satisfait du père qui vient de marier ses enfants.

La première fois que j'ai eu une discussion sérieuse avec Remus, ce fut le soir même de l'histoire avec Rusard.

-Je ne cherche pas à te voler Sirius. M'avait-il dit.

Je me rappelle lui avoir répondu avec amertume que ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il donnait.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, il paraissait tellement fatigué.

-Si tu parviens à faire en sorte que Sirius ne me parle plus, je te fais le serment de ne plus jamais vous approcher, ni lui, ni toi, ni personne d'autre de votre entourage. Je pense que c'est l'attitude la plus raisonnable et la plus sûre pour nous tous. En attendant, je te jure de ne plus rien faire qui puisse l'encourager à m'approcher.

Il paraissait sincère. Je dois avouer que sur le moment, je l'ai vraiment cru. Et même aujourd'hui, je pense toujours qu'il disait la vérité, qu'il aurait vraiment aimé que Sirius l'oublie. Ça nous aurait peut-être évité _ça._

La première fois que je me suis vraiment posé des questions sur les sentiments de Sirius vis-à-vis de Remus, c'était lors de l'épisode de l'infirmerie.

Jusque là, je dois reconnaitre que Remus avait toujours respecté son engagement. Il se montrait distant avec Sirius et ne lui parlait pas plus que ce que la politesse exigeait. Malheureusement, cette attitude était loin de décourager mon ami qui redoublait d'efforts pour le dérider. Un soir, Remus disparut une nouvelle fois. Sirius ne fit aucune remarque, mais le lendemain matin, il me traina à sa recherche. MacGonagall finit par nous avouer qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Sirius s'y précipita et serra fortement Remus dans ses bras. Je reconnais avoir été jaloux. Je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas ce genre de tendance. Depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, mon cœur appartenait tout entier à la belle Lily Evans. C'était une jalousie d'amitié.

J'avais toujours été le seul ami de Sirius et devoir partager cette amitié avec Lupin me répugnait. Surtout que je soupçonnais déjà que cette relation était peut-être au-dessus de l'amitié, aussi puissante soit-elle. Je ne crois pas que Sirius avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'aujourd'hui, il le sache vraiment.

La première fois que je suis tombé d'accord avec Remus, c'était très exactement un mois après cette scène. Dès qu'il avait constaté sa disparition, Sirius s'était précipité à l'infirmerie pour y retrouver Lupin. Le lendemain soir, alors que Sirius était en retenue pour avoir transformé les vêtements de MacGonagall en Tour Eiffel (ce qui avait laissé notre chère professeur quelque peu dénudée), Remus m'avait pris à part. Il n'était pas bête et avait aussi bien compris que moi les sentiments de Sirius.

-Il est… amoureux de moi. Avait-il déclaré.

J'avais hoché la tête, jugeant inutile de nier l'évidence.

-Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose James. Il ne doit surtout pas s'attacher à moi.

-C'est un peu tard pour ça non? Et on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses grand-chose pour le dégouter.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, je ne peux pas m'offrir ce luxe. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et tu as parfaitement raison, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable, c'est pourquoi tu dois faire en sorte qu'il m'évite. Mais surtout, il faut que tu l'empêches de venir, les jours où je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

-Je t'aide si tu me dis ce qui t'amène là-bas une fois par mois.

-Crois-moi sur parole James, tu préfèrerais ne jamais le savoir.

Je me souviens encore très précisément de l'air qu'avait pris Remus à ce moment là: un mélange d'amertume, de honte, de douleur et de haine. De haine contre lui-même. Je me suis aperçu avec horreur que Remus Lupin se haïssait. Pire que ça. Il donnait l'impression de souhaiter sa propre mort. Aujourd'hui, je comprends enfin d'où lui venait ce sentiment, et la pitié qu'il a fait naitre en moi ce jour là est sans doute la seule chose qui me retient d'hurler d'horreur aujourd'hui. Savoir qu'il se dégoute autant qu'il me dégoute m'empêche de lui en vouloir autant que je devrais.

La première fois que Sirius a refusé quelque chose à Remus, ce fut deux ans plus tard. Nous étions en troisième année et malgré l'attitude froide qu'avait adoptée Remus, Sirius ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Peter s'était plutôt bien intégré dans notre groupe, c'était un garçon un peu complexé mais éternellement de bonne humeur et toujours partant pour faire une farce. Nous formions un groupe appelé « Les Maraudeurs » et, pour celer notre amitié, Sirius avait proposé que nous partagions notre sang afin de faire de nous des frères. Lui et moi avions fait cet échange un tel nombre de fois que nous devons avoir chacun au moins la moitié du sang de l'autre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entailler la paume de Remus, Sirius s'était arrêté d'un air gêné.

-Je… je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas… enfin, ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'on puisse être considéré comme… comme des frères.

Cette déclaration ne surprit ni Remus ni moi. Nous savions tous les deux que la place qu'occupait Lupin dans le cœur de Sirius était bien au-dessus de celle de frère. Mais même après ça, je crois que Sirius n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas partager le même sang que Remus.

Je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est sans doute de ma faute. Si j'avais réagi dès le début, si j'avais empêché Sirius de fréquenter Remus, si j'avais demandé à ce qu'il change de chambre, si j'avais insisté plus longtemps pour éclaircir ses mystérieuses disparitions mensuelles, si j'avais fait n'importe quoi plutôt que d'essayer de considérer Remus comme un mal supportable, aujourd'hui, Sirius ne serrait pas là, à me hurler dessus en me suppliant de ne rien dire, de lui laisser juste un peu de temps pour que Lupin s'explique. Il ne serait pas là, accroupi dans la Cabane Hurlante, à serrer contre lui le corps martyrisé de Remus.

Si j'avais réagi plus tôt, mon meilleur ami ne serait pas amoureux d'un loup-garou.

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre. Qu'en dites-vous? Je tiens à remercier Shaa Zaam, qui a gentiment accepté d'être ma Bêta et qui fait vraiment un travail génial._

_Une ch'tite review? C'est pour la bonne cause ^_^ _

_Dites moi si la suite vous intéresserait_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue!_


	2. N'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard

**Rien n'est plus dur que de faire confiance**

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir. Mais maintenant, j'ai peur de vous décevoir ^^. Enfin, on verra bien, je fais de mon mieux ! Merci à __Shaa-Zaam__, ma chère Bêta, dont les remarques sont toujours judicieuses. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi :P._

_Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni les lieux. Je me contente des les mettre en scène et je ne gagne pas un centime sur cette histoire :P_

* * *

_Si j'avais réagi plus tôt, mon meilleur ami ne serait pas amoureux d'un loup-garou._

Mais j'imagine que croire ça est un peu égoïste de ma part. En vérité, je sais que quoi que j'aurais pu faire, cette horreur aurait quand même fini par arriver.

Ce soir-là, Lupin avait encore disparu. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre la pleine lune et ses absences je crois d'ailleurs que si nous n'avions pas assisté à cette scène, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Sirius m'avait énervé. Ou plutôt, je m'étais énervé.

Il parlait de Remus, m'expliquant à quel point il était gentil, doux et compréhensif. J'étais jaloux, je m'en rendais bien compte. C'est sans doute ce qui m'agaçait le plus.

Je lui ai répondu plutôt vertement que Lupin avait beau être parfait, on ignorait toujours où il disparaissait une fois par mois.

Sirius m'a demandé si je faisais confiance à Remus. Je lui ai dit que non. Il le savait.

-On va le suivre et tu vas voir qu'il n'a rien à nous cacher. Affirma-t-il

Cette déclaration m'a surpris. Bien qu'il soit le garçon le plus curieux que je connaisse, pas une seule fois en cinq ans il n'avait cherché à découvrir ce que faisait Remus.

Il nous entraina, Peter et moi, à la suite de la silhouette pâle qui marchait dans le couloir.

Le garçon entra dans l'infirmerie, sous le regard soulagé de Sirius.

-Tu vois qu'il ne nous cachait rien. Il doit juste être malade et ne veut pas nous en parler. Pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète.

Je me retins de dire que la santé de Lupin était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations et tirai brusquement Sirius et Peter dans un recoin. Remus ressortait, accompagné de l'infirmière.

Nous reprîmes la filature, qui nous conduisit jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Nous eûmes juste le temps de les voir se faufiler à travers les branches immobiles avant que l'arbre de se réveille.

-Tu crois que… que Rem's à une… liaison avec Pommy ?

Maintenant que je sais la vérité, cette hypothèse me parait des plus stupides. Elle aurait néanmoins été moins dangereuse.

Le retour de l'infirmière nous interrompit dans l'édification hasardeuse de nos théories qui, bien que très variées, s'avérèrent toutes fausses. Hélas.

Nous profitâmes de l'immobilité de l'arbre pour nous glisser entre ses branches. Bien entendu,

Pas un seul instant nous n'avions envisagé que le Saule pourrait se réanimer. Les Gryffondors agissent mais ne réfléchissent pas. Les Serpentards nous le répètent souvent et je suis bien forcé de leur accorder ça.

Alors que nous étions tout près du trou où avait disparu Remus, l'arbre se remit en mouvement et nous attaqua. Une branche fonça vers Sirius qui l'évita de justesse. Une autre me projeta sur le tronc avant d'attraper Peter. Le garçon se débattit et parvint à se dégager, tombant sur une grosse racine au pied de l'arbre, qui s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger.

Reprenant nos esprits, nous nous précipitâmes vers le trou qui perçait l'arbre, nous retrouvant dans un long couloir délabré. J'espère avoir été le seul à remarquer les trainées de sang qui tachaient le sol.

Une porte cadenassée bloqua notre progression, mais Sirius n'eu aucun mal à la déverrouiller à l'aide d'une incantation. Divers sortilèges nous bloquèrent le passage. Je ne vais pas tous les détailler, cela ne présente aucun intérêt. Tout ce qu'il y a à retenir, c'est qu'ils étaient très nombreux et que les passer un à un nous pris toute la nuit.

Sur le moment, j'ai détesté l'abruti qui nous faisait perdre notre temps avec cette myriade de sorts. Maintenant, il me serait impossible du lui exprimer toute l'étendue de ma gratitude.

Car si nous n'avions pas perdu autant de temps à les désamorcer, si nous étions arrivés ne serait ce que quelques secondes plus tôt, nous serions morts, déchiquetés par ce monstre si cher au cœur de Sirius.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés devant cette scène de cauchemar. Devant un monstre reprenant forme humaine. Et ça avait l'air horriblement douloureux.

Sirius a pali d'une manière affolante. Je pense qu'il le savait déjà. Il tenait bien trop à Remus pour ne pas avoir deviné en qui la créature allait se retransformer.

Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le retenir. Dés que la métamorphose a pris fin, il s'est précipité vers le garçon étendu sur le sol.

Maintenant, debout au milieu de la Cabane Hurlante, je ne peux que contempler avec horreur mon ami qui sert contre lui le corps d'un monstre.

* * *

-James! James! Ne dis rien s'il te plait. Attends qu'il se réveille, laisse-lui au moins une chance de nous parler. Il doit forcement y avoir une explication!

-Réveille-toi Sirius, il n'y a pas besoin d'explications, tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi! C'est un loup-garou. Un monstre assoiffé de sang. Un tueur.

-Remus n'est pas un monstre.

Son ton est tellement froid qu'il me fait presque plus peur que la créature qui se tordait de douleur quelques instants plus tôt, là où se tient maintenant Remus. D'ailleurs, je pense que s'il ne tenait pas le garçon évanoui dans ses bras, Sirius se serait déjà jeté sur moi pour me frapper.

Ressentant la menace, Peter se rapproche de moi. Il a beau savoir qu'il n'a aucune chance contre Sirius, il est prêt à m'aider.

Je tente de faire le point sur les évènements. Tant qu'il continuera à estimer que je représente une menace pour Remus, il ne le lâchera pas et, le connaissant, il serait même capable de s'enfuir avec.

Je pousse un long soupir.

-Sirius…

-Remus n'est pas un monstre!

-D'accord, d'accord… Mais écoute-moi. Tu dois le lâcher, il est blessé et tu le serres beaucoup trop fort.

Effectivement, le loup-garou -je n'arrive plus à l'appeler par son prénom- est couvert de sang et je ne pense pas que se faire étouffer par Sirius soit bénéfique à sa santé. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour le bien-être d'un monstre. Mais après avoir passé cinq ans aux côtés d'une personne, on finit forcement par s'y attacher.

-Si je le lâche, tu vas essayer de le tuer.

-Je te jure que non.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Là, je m'énerve vraiment. Nous venons découvrir qu'un de nos amis est un loup-garou, un loup-garou merde! Vous vous rendez seulement compte de ce que c'est? Un loup-garou, ce n'est pas seulement un gros toutou qu'on fait fuir en brandissant une cuillère en argent, c'est un tueur. Et d'ailleurs c'est même pire, parce que lorsqu'on a affaire à un tueur, on a toujours une toute petite chance de le raisonner. Un loup-garou, ça n'a pas de pitié. Une rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux et c'est la mort. Même si Remus Lupin n'avait visiblement pas eu cette chance. Je disais donc que nous venions de nous retrouver face à un monstre qui s'était retransformé sous nos yeux en un de nos camarades. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas crié, pas exprimé mon dégoût, pas reproché à mon meilleur ami de s'être attaché à un monstre. J'avais pris sur moi, pour le blesser le moins possible. Comme dernière preuve de ma loyauté, j'ai juré de ne pas tenter d'éliminer cette abomination tout de suite.

Et il ne me croit pas.

-Sirius Orion Black! Je te connais depuis toujours, je suis ton meilleur ami depuis des lustres et est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois pendant tout ce temps? Est-ce que j'ai déjà manqué à ma parole Sirius?

-Non…

-Donc maintenant, tu vas déposer ce mons… Remus par terre et nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire.

Sirius hésite, mais choisit finalement de me faire confiance. Il étend délicatement le loup-garou au sol et se rapproche de nous.

-Euh… qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Commence Peter pour rompre le silence tendu qui règne maintenant dans la cabane.

-On ne dit rien. Déclare immédiatement Sirius.

-Mais enfin, réfléchis! Il y a un loup-garou à Poudlard! Tu imagines si un élève se faisait agresser? Il faut prévenir les professeurs.

-Eum… intervint Peter. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ne sont pas au courant? Vous avez bien vu toutes les protections magiques qui entourent la cabane. Aussi intelligent qu'il soit, je ne pense pas que Remus ait été capable d'en mettre autant. Et puis l'infirmière le sait forcement, vous avez-vous les blessures qu'il a? C'est loin de passer inaperçu.

Je dévisage Peter, interloqué. J'avais toujours soupçonné le directeur d'être un peu bizarre et il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête. Mais quand même pas au point de laisser un loup-garou en liberté dans une école!

-On doit le protéger. Supplie Sirius. Si les élèves l'apprennent, le Ministère sera vite au courant. Je t'en supplie James. Ils vont le tuer!

Je me retiens de dire qu'ils auraient parfaitement raison de faire ça et que si j'avais été seul en découvrant le secret de Remus, je l'aurais achevé moi-même. Je suis sans cœur? Non. C'est faux. Je suis réaliste. Je veux être Auror. Pour protéger les gens des dangers. Et les loups-garous font partie de ces dangers. Laisser cette bête en vie pour ne pas décevoir Sirius serait complètement égoïste. J'inspire profondément et plante mon regard dans celui de Sirius.

Je réalise alors vraiment ce que Remus représente pour lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un air aussi perdu, même le jour où il est apparu chez moi en m'annonçant que ses parents avaient définitivement rayé le cas « Sirius » de la famille. Il n'est pas seulement amoureux de Lupin, c'est encore un cran au-dessus. Sirius n'a pas eu une enfance toute rose, mais des gens ont toujours été là pour le soutenir, lui remonter le moral. A son tour, il avait quelqu'un à protéger. Il aimait Remus. Et il voulait l'aider.

-Okay. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait s'il nous a vus?

Surpris par ma question, Sirius secoue la tête.

-Je ne crois pas. Répond Peter. Il s'est évanoui tout de suite.

-Parfait. Je reprends en pensant exactement le contraire. On va le laisser là. On rentre au dortoir, on se couche et on fait comme d'habitude. C'est compris?

Sirius me jauge du regard. La victoire lui parait trop facile. Il se doute que je vais poser une condition. Et il a raison.

-Néanmoins, je lui donne un mois. Un mois pour être franc avec nous. Un mois pour qu'il nous avoue ce qu'il est. Sinon, je préviens le Ministère. On ne peut pas rester avec un loup-garou en liberté.

-Mais c'est trop court!

-Ecoute Sirius. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on le connait. Cinq ans qu'il aurait dû nous en parler. S'il ne veut pas nous faire confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions lui faire confiance, à lui. Je fais ça pour toi Sirius. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui. Un mois. Tu as bien entendu le droit de le harceler pour qu'il parle, ou tout ce que tu veux. Mais il ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes au courant.

Sirius me fusille du regard puis nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie, abandonnant derrière nous le corps ensanglanté du garçon évanoui.

Une fois arrivés au dortoir, Peter me donne une claque sur l'épaule pour me manifester son soutien. J'ignore ce qu'il peut bien penser de la situation mais je sais au moins qu'il est avec moi. Et ça me rassure. Avoir quelqu'un de mon côté me donne l'impression d'être moins inhumain. Sirius se tourne vers moi.

-Merci James. De lui laisser une chance.

-Tout le monde a droit à une chance.

Je me couche avec l'impression de faire une énorme bêtise. Un loup-garou. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser. On m'a souvent parlé de ces créatures, pour me faire obéir quand je n'étais pas sage. J'avais toujours pris ça comme un conte pour enfant. La réalité était autrement plus horrible.

* * *

Le lendemain, Peter et moi suivons Sirius jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce que mon ami harcèle Remus de questions pour le faire avouer, il se contente de lui serrer brièvement la main avec un sourire triste. Le loup-garou semble aussi surpris que moi par cette attitude inhabituelle. Dans son regard, je vois qu'il se met à réfléchir à toute allure à ce qui peut bien être responsable de ce comportement.

Je réalise alors que j'ai sous-estimé Sirius. Il connait Remus. Il le connait même très bien, en tout cas, mieux que moi qui aie passé cinq ans à essayer d'ignorer son existence. Et il a parfaitement compris qu'il n'arriverait à rien en le pressant de questions. Il va essayer de le faire culpabiliser.

J'esquisse un sourire amer en comprenant à quel point il est proche de Lupin. Si jamais je dénonce le loup-garou, il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Après avoir souhaité un bon rétablissement au garçon, Sirius sort de l'infirmerie avec un air abattu, suivi de Peter.

Je m'apprête à faire de même lorsque Remus m'appelle. Je me fige. La vision d'hier soir est encore vive dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de lui parler.

Malgré tout, je me retourne.

-Oui?

-James, qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre qu'il parle de Sirius.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Pour moi ? répète-t-il, perplexe. Pourquoi?

Je le dévisage avec surprise. Il se pose sincèrement la question. Il est là, le teint blême, dans un état lamentable, le corps constellé de cicatrices et il se demande pourquoi Sirius s'inquiète pour lui.

Je ressens une vague de pitié que je me dépêche de faire disparaitre. Un loup-garou, c'est un loup-garou. Ne l'oublie pas James.

-Tu devrais lui en parler. Je laisse malgré tout échapper. Il a confiance en toi.

Remus me regarde avec un sourire triste.

-Il faudra que je t'avoue quelque chose James. Mais… pas tout de suite. Je… je veux encore être un peu égoïste.

Son ton me surprend. Il me parle comme s'il annonçait sa condamnation. Je tente de me raisonner. C'est un monstre. Je l'avais pressenti dès le début, sans rien savoir vraiment. Et maintenant que j'ai la preuve de sa monstruosité, j'ai pitié. Il faut que je me renforce. Si je veux être Auror, je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir par la première créature venue. Je pense à Sirius. Aucun doute que si je livre Remus à la justice, notre amitié n'y survivra pas. Mais si je le laisse tomber véritablement amoureux d'un loup-garou, je le mets en danger. L'image d'hier soir envahit mon esprit. Je ne veux pas que Sirius devienne comme _ça_. Je ne veux pas que cette _chose_ lui fasse du mal. De nouveau, je vois Lupin tel qu'il est : un monstre.

Mais en sortant de l'infirmerie, je ne peux m'empêcher de le mettre en garde.

-Tu as un mois.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ça vous plait toujours ? On devrait trouver des trucs un peu plus joyeux (ou un peu moins déprimant, selon le point de vue) dans le prochain chapitre (normalement) mais surtout dans le suivant (le quatrième quoi)._

_J'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment ! _

_A la prochaine fois, si vous êtes toujours partants ^^_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue ! _


	3. Rien n'arrive par hasard

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous!_

_Je suis enfin de retour. Désolée pour la longue attente, ça ne devrait plus se reproduire, mais étant en vacances, je n'avais plus internet. Excusez-moi .o. \o/ .o._

_Je ne vais donc pas trop blablater, et je vous laisse lire._

_Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi et c'est regrettable ^^_

* * *

_-Tu as un mois._

Je rejoins mes amis, furieux contre moi-même. Je me laisse attendrir. Je n'aurais jamais dû donner un tel indice au loup-garou.

Sirius me dévisage, je comprends sa question muette et tente d'afficher un air neutre.

-Il voulait juste savoir ce que tu avais.

Il hoche la tête en me regardant avec scepticisme. Puis il sourit. Mais il ne cherche même pas à cacher la colère et la détresse dans ses yeux.

-Un mois tu as dis ? Autant en profiter.

Il entraine Peter vers le terrain de Quidditch et je les suis avec la désagréable impression d'être encore plus cruel que n'importe quelle bête féroce.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Lorsque le loup-garou nous rejoint, Sirius fait comme si de rien n'était et lui prodigue ses habituelles démonstrations d'affection, avant d'entamer un résumé complet des événements de la journée. Le lycanthrope semble déstabilisé par ce nouveau changement de comportement. Malgré tout, il lui sourit et subit sans broncher le bavardage de mon ami. Tout à coup, Sirius s'interrompt brusquement dans son monologue et se précipite vers sa table de nuit pour en sortir un sachet de Chocogrenouilles.

-Cadeau !

Le visage du garçon s'éclaire comme si on venait de lui offrir un présent inestimable et je grimace. Comment peut-il être aussi insouciant alors qu'il est un monstre ? Il devrait être horrifié par lui-même et fuir les autres pour leur bien, pas s'extasier sur du chocolat. Je me rappelle alors notre première année, lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi il disparaissait chaque mois. Je perçois encore tout le mépris et la haine qu'il ressentait à son encontre. Lupin **est **horrifié par lui-même. Il essaie juste de le cacher du mieux qu'il peut.

Je me demande furtivement ce que peuvent bien penser ses parents et réalise alors que je ne sais rien d'eux. Ça fait cinq ans qu'il vit presque toute l'année avec nous et je ne sais même pas s'il en a. En réalité, je ne connais strictement rien de Lupin, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, ses habitudes, rien. Rien à part le fait qu'il est un loup-garou. Je me demande un instant si cela peu justifier mon ignorance avant de conclure que non.

Je décide de profiter du mois que j'ai accordé au lycanthrope pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Sa monstruosité doit forcement se remarquer dans son mode de vie. On ne peut pas exister normalement en étant comme il est. Chassant la petite voix qui me murmure que je cherche simplement des prétextes pour le détester encore plus, j'observe Sirius qui dévore le loup-garou du regard. Celui-ci ne cesse de le remercier avec un sourire extatique, la bouche encore pleine de chocolat. Je devrais certainement trouver cette scène attendrissante. Elle me donne simplement envie de vomir. Il en fait beaucoup trop pour une simple friandise.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Au bout d'une semaine d'observation, je réalise que Lupin n'en faisait pas trop. Il en faisait seulement autant que d'habitude. Il semble considérer la moindre petite marque de sympathie comme un don du ciel et ses remerciements sont donc démesurés. Les autres élèves paraissent habitués à sa reconnaissance excessive et en sont même amusés. Ils ne voient donc pas le monstre qui se cache en lui?

Je réalise peu à peu que, bien qu'il soit plutôt renfermé, il est apprécié par tous les gens qui le fréquentent.

Quelle que soit la personne à qui je demande ce qu'il pense de Remus Lupin, j'obtiens invariablement la même réponse : « Il est bizarre, mais impossible de le détester ». C'est faux. Moi, je le déteste. Même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à m'en convaincre.

Je crois que Lily a remarqué mon manège. Hier, elle est venue me parler.

-Il était temps que tu t'intéresses enfin à autre chose qu'à ta petite personne James Potter. m'a-t-elle déclaré avec un doux sourire avant de s'enfuir pour échapper à ma demande en mariage rituelle.

Si elle savait pourquoi je m'intéresse à Lupin, je suis sûr que j'aurais très certainement eu droit à une énième claque de sa part. Lily accorde énormément d'importance à la tolérance.

Mais quoi qu'elle puisse penser, je suis tolérant. La preuve : je lui parle. Ça peut paraitre anodin dit comme ça, mais c'est quand même important. Lily est une Née-Moldue, or, la plupart des Sangs-Purs considèrent ça comme une abomination, surtout depuis la récente apparition du Mage Noir. Enfin, quelqu'un qui a de si jolis yeux ne peut pas être mauvais.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Trois jours. C'est le temps qu'il reste au loup-garou. C'est aussi la période depuis laquelle Sirius refuse de me parler. J'avais dû regarder le lycanthrope de travers une fois de trop et il s'était énervé.

-ça t'amuse, hein ? D'avoir le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur quelqu'un. Tu te sens puissant ?

Le mépris qui suintait de ses paroles m'a empêché de répondre et il est parti, prenant sans doute, mais à tort, mon silence pour un assentiment. Mais c'est faux, être responsable du sort de Lupin ne m'amuse pas du tout. Si je le pouvais, je préfèrerais le laisser tranquille, ne pas avoir besoin de me soucier de son existence. Mais il représente un danger pour Sirius. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Il ne se rend donc pas compte que je fais ça pour son bien ?

Cela fait maintenant une heure que je traine tout seul dans les couloirs de Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la grosse dame refuse de me laisser entrer. Soi-disant qu'elle a reçu des consignes. J'ignore ce qu'il a bien pu lui donner pour qu'elle accepte de faire ça, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. S'il espère gagner ma clémence en m'enfermant dehors, je pense que les chances de survie du loup-garou vont dramatiquement diminuer.

Et que fait Peter ? Il aurait pu me venir en aide. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas le lycanthrope ou tout du moins qu'il en a peur. J'ai bien vu l'air effrayé qu'il arbore, le matin, quand Lupin nous dit bonjour. En même temps, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas non plus très à l'aise quand je pense que je partage ma chambre avec un monstre. Si jamais il tentait de nous tuer ? Bon, depuis cinq ans que nous le connaissons, il ne nous a jamais fait le moindre mal, mais on ne sait jamais. Il est de notoriété publique que même les bêtes les plus calmes peuvent avoir des accès de folie inexpliqués.

Fatigué d'attendre devant le tableau, je tourne les talons. Tant pis, je passerai la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle est mille fois plus confortable que le dortoir et a l'avantage de ne pas être habitée par une bête potentiellement avide de sang.

Lorsque je passe devant la Salle de Métamorphose, il me semble entendre un bruit. Je m'arrête. J'ai beau avoir de graves problèmes existentiels, je ne dirai pas non à un moyen de pression sur MacGonagall.

Je m'approche et jette un coup d'œil par la porte. Quelqu'un pleure. Il me faut moins d'une seconde pour deviner son identité. Je me précipite dans la pièce et serre la jeune fille dans mes bras, tremblant de rage. Qui a osé ? Qui a osé faire pleurer Lily Evans ?

Elle ne remarque pas immédiatement ma présence et continue de pleurer en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Les parents de Lily sont moldus, je l'ai déjà dit. En toute logique, elle aurait dû l'être également. Le fait qu'elle ait des pouvoirs dérange pas mal de monde, et ils ne se font pas prier pour le faire savoir. Les sorciers ne sont pas connus pour leur tolérance.

Tout à l'heure, des Serpentards et des Serdaigles l'ont agressée. Et ce n'est pas la première fois.

Je serre les poings sous l'effet de la colère et seul le corps secoué de sanglots contre le mien m'empêche de me lever pour aller expliquer à ces imbéciles ma façon de penser.

Je me surprends alors à comprendre pourquoi Sirius m'avait frappé, la fois où j'avais insulté Lupin. Je suis même impressionné qu'il n'ait fait que ça. Je sais parfaitement qu'il aime Remus, même si je ne le comprends pas. Mais s'il ressent pour le loup-garou la moitié des sentiments que j'éprouve pour Lily, il a dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas m'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Je le sais, parce que si jamais ceux qui ont agressé Lily passent à ma portée, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Elle pleure toujours. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit aperçu de ma présence, c'est certainement mieux comme ça. Je la berce en l'écoutant parler. C'est sans doute la seule fois où je pourrais l'approcher sans recevoir de claque.

-Tous les jours, tous les jours… Ils n'arrêtent pas ! Ils disent… ils disent que je ne mérite pas de vivre… que je suis un monstre, une anomalie… qu'on devrait me disséquer pour savoir à qui j'ai volé ma magie. La Sang-de-Bourbe, tout le monde me dit ça ! J'en ai marre, je fais ce que je peux. J'essaie de les ignorer mais… Ils reviennent toujours. Hier ils avaient déposé une grenouille ouverte en deux sur mon bureau. Ils avaient écrit que je serai la prochaine. Je n'en peux plus, vraiment, je n'en peux plus !

Impuissant, je l'écoute raconter toutes les horreurs que les Sangs-Purs, et même parfois les Sangs-Mêlés, lui font subir. Cinq ans qu'elle fait tout son possible pour qu'on oublie sa différence, cinq ans qu'on la traite comme une bête répugnante. Peu à peu, l'image de Lupin se superpose à la sienne. Une personne différente qui voudrait plus que tout être acceptée. Quelqu'un qui ne trouvera jamais sa place dans le monde des sorciers, parce que son existence ne sera jamais tolérée, quoiqu'il puisse faire.

C'est la première fois depuis que j'ai appris sa malédiction que je considère le lycanthrope comme une « personne ».

A force d'écouter Lily, je commence à pardonner à Remus. Lui pardonner d'être différent. Comme si c'était sa faute. Comme s'il avait choisi d'être ce qu'il est. Je me dégoute. Je me dégoute presque autant que les agresseurs de Lily me dégoutent. Je suis comme eux.

Malgré tout ce que je prétends être, malgré mes grands airs, malgré le fait que je crois être tolérant, je suis comme eux. Quelqu'un que les personnes différentes apeurent et dégoutent.

Je suis parfaitement conscient que si Lily ne m'avait pas ramassé le jour où Sirius m'a envoyé sur les roses, je l'aurais certainement détestée aussi.

Et ça me fait peur. Je ne veux pas être comme eux. Je serre un peu plus Lily contre moi. Ses pleurs finissent par s'espacer et elle semble se calmer. Elle se redresse et me dévisage avec surprise, comme si elle découvrait ma présence.

-Toi, toi tu es pareil. Me crache-t-elle. Tu es comme les autres, tu crois que tu es le meilleur, que tu vaux mieux que tout le monde ! Un Sang-Pur hautain et borné ! Je te déteste James Potter ! Les gens imbus d'eux même comme toi me dégoutent !

Ça me fait mal. Ça fait toujours mal d'entendre la vérité. Elle me gifle et s'enfuit. La main sur la joue, je la regarde partir. Elle a certainement raison. Je pensais, et je dois avouer que je pense toujours, être supérieur à Lupin. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un monstre. Parce que _je_ _le considère comme_ un monstre. Et parce que, soyons francs, je lui en veux de me voler mon meilleur ami.

Mais Lily a tort sur un point. Je ne suis pas borné. Têtu, certainement, mais pas au point de refuser toute réflexion. Je sais quand j'ai raison, et j'ai bien compris que je me suis trompé au sujet du loup… de Remus. Ou du moins que mon jugement n'est pas absolument exact.

Effectivement, il n'est pas totalement humain. J'avais juste omis le « totalement ». Il est en grande partie comme nous et rien ne m'autorise à ne pas le traiter comme tel. Et surtout, j'avais préféré oublier qu'il était une bête, c'est vrai, mais seulement une fois par mois.

J'hésite à me laisser tenter par la voix qui me murmure que c'est déjà une fois de trop. Il suffit de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Comme cette fameuse nuit… Si nous étions arrivés ne serait-ce qu'une minute plus tôt…

Je secoue violemment la tête. Il ne faut surtout pas retomber là-dedans. Il a fallu que je trouve Lily en pleurs pour amorcer une réflexion et je n'ai aucune envie de devoir réitérer l'expérience sous prétexte que je suis trop obtus, ou trop couard, pour essayer de comprendre le lo… Remus.

Je me lève, il faut que je réfléchisse. Mais d'abord, il faut que certaines personnes comprennent qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à la future femme d'un Maraudeur. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais songé à protéger Lily, elle paraissait si forte, comme si rien ne la touchait. Et je m'aperçois que c'est faux. Personne n'est suffisamment insensible pour ne pas être affecté par le jugement des autres.

Je pourrais le faire tout seul. Une question de fierté ou d'affaires personnelles. Mais ça serait bien plus efficace, et bien plus amusant avec les deu… trois autres. Les Maraudeurs au complet seront bien plus persuasifs qu'un seul. Reste juste à convaincre Sirius d'aider la personne qui menace celui qu'il aime.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Je me retrouve devant le portrait de la grosse dame, et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelle qu'elle refuse de me laisser entrer. J'en ai marre. Il aurait pu choisir un autre jour.

Alors que j'allais commencer à m'énerver, le portrait pivote et je me retrouve face à une des personnes que je cherche. Bon, c'est celle que je tenais le moins à rencontrer, mais ma petite réflexion de tout à l'heure m'empêche de l'ignorer comme j'en ai l'habitude.

Lupin lève la tête vers moi.

-Désolé. Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire mais Sirius a absolument voulu…

-Pas grave. Les autres sont là-haut ? J'ai besoin de vous trois.

Le loup-gar… Remus hausse un sourcil. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de lui, et il le savait. Les seules fois où j'avais prétendu cela, c'était pour ne pas fâcher mon ami.

-Tu veux que je vienne aussi ? s'étonne-t-il.

Comment lui expliquer que j'avais décidé de ne pas nier son existence, pour la première fois de ma vie ? Il est loin d'être stupide, si je change d'attitude du jour au lendemain, il devinera qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Malgré mes résolutions, je ne suis pas encore sûr de pouvoir accepter la responsabilité de la survie d'un loup-garou. J'opte pour une excuse basique.

-Oui, on sera plus persuasif à quatre. Sirius acceptera de participer ?

Lupin affiche une mine gênée.

-Je ne sais pas. Il réagit bizarrement en ce moment, il… il a l'air… en colère contre toi. Ça fait à peu près un mois…

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller et il m'est facile de suivre ses pensées. Depuis un mois. Depuis sa dernière – j'ignore comment appeler ça- transformation. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre. Sans savoir pourquoi, je décide de trouver une excuse pour mettre fin à ses réflexions.

-C'est parce que j'ai dit un truc méchant sur toi. Alors il m'en veut. Désolé.

-Tu n'es pas désolé. Constate-t-il sans aucun reproche. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Inutile de répondre. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est vrai, il le sait aussi bien que moi. J'ai beau avoir décidé de le traiter comme l'être humain qu'il est la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis mis à l'adorer. Même en enlevant le fait qu'il est un loup-garou, j'ai encore un tas de choses à reprocher à Remus Lupin. Je le détestais avant de connaitre sa vraie nature, accepter sa différence ne me fera pas l'apprécier davantage. Mais je suis vraiment désolé, même si c'est difficile à croire.

Nous traversons le trou dévoilé par le portrait de la grosse dame qui râle comme quoi on l'empêche de respecter les ordres qu'elle a reçu.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait entrer ?

-Pourquoi je t'aurais laissé dehors ? Tu ne m'as rien fait.

_Mais j'ai failli_. Je songe en me remémorant le soir où nous avons découvert son secret, la baguette que je serrais dans ma main, pointée sur lui, l'envie de meurtre qui m'avait envahi et la peur, l'horreur, ou peut-être un peu la pitié, qui m'avait empêché de lancer le sort. J'aurais pu tuer le loup-garou cette nuit-là. Ce qui m'a retenu, malgré ce que j'essayais de me faire croire, ce n'était pas Sirius, ce n'était pas la terreur, ce n'était pas la fatigue, ni même l'idée de tuer un homme –Lupin ne méritait à ce moment-là pas cette place dans mon esprit- mais simplement la stupeur provoquée par l'idée que quelqu'un que je connaissais –croyais connaitre- depuis cinq ans puisse nous avoir caché un secret aussi énorme. Et la compassion. Non, plutôt la pitié, parce que pour _comp_atir, il fallait _comp_rendre. Et à cette époque, je ne comprenais pas Remus Lupin.

Et surtout, je ne pouvais pas tuer quelqu'un qui semblait avoir frôlé la mort trop longtemps et de trop nombreuses fois.

Je suis le loup-gar… Remus jusqu'au dortoir. Assis sur son lit, Sirius me dévisage avec colère. A sa place, n'importe qui m'aurait toisé avec haine. Mais pas lui. Il est incapable de haïr. Quelqu'un qui a trop été détesté ne peut pas détester. Je pense que Lupin aussi est dans ce cas-là, ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi il est venu m'ouvrir la tour de Gryffondor.

-Rem's ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait entrer ?

Le garçon pâlit, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui reproche quelque chose. Il veut toujours bien faire, ne supporte pas de décevoir quelqu'un. Sans doute espère-t-il ainsi racheter sa condition.

Comme il semble ne pas considérer avoir le droit de vivre, il s'efforce toujours de rendre sa présence la moins gênante possible.

Les gens comme lui ne peuvent pas travailler. J'ai toujours trouvé ça fondé, même maintenant. Engager un hybride, c'est dangereux et, de façon plus objective, moins rentable. Un lycanthrope ratera au moins deux jours par mois. Et puis, les gens ne veulent pas travailler avec un monstre, ni même en côtoyer.

Si on nous avait appris la véritable nature de Remus dès le début, personne n'aurait osé l'approcher. Sauf peut-être Sirius. Et il aurait certainement vécu la même chose que Lily. En pire, très certainement.

Constatant que le garçon ne trouve aucune justification à son acte, j'interviens

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

C'était visiblement la chose à ne pas dire. Mon ami s'étouffe puis explose.

-BESOIN D'AIDE ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rendre service à celui qui va…

Il jette un coup d'œil à Lupin et se calme.

-Va te faire voir James. Si tu as des ennuis, tant mieux.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Lily.

Peter, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, relève la tête.

-La Née-Moldue ?

Le regard que je lui lance le fait se ratatiner sur son lit. J'ai l'impression de réagir de plus en plus comme Sirius.

-Du calme, ce n'était méchant.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiète Remus, que j'ai parfois vu travailler avec elle, une raison de plus pour que je le déteste encore.

-Comme l'a si bien dit Peter. Je résume avec un regard noir. Elle est Née-Moldue. Il y en a que ça dérange.

Le lycanthrope hoche la tête avec compassion. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il comprend parfaitement. Un instant, je me demande s'il a déjà souffert de sa condition, si, moi mis à part, des gens lui ont déjà reproché d'être comme il est. J'estime que oui. Sa façon de se courber dès qu'on lui fait un semblant de reproche, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on le frappe, sa discrétion et son isolement le prouvent.

Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué son assentiment. Sirius semble réfléchir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'opposer à Remus. Ce qu'il dit semble être pour mon ami parole d'Evangile.

Je me tourne vers Peter qui me sourit avant de plonger dans sa valise de farces et attrapes. Pas besoin de lui expliquer, il a déjà compris que je ne comptais pas seulement punir les agresseurs de Lily, mais aussi faire en sorte que ce soit assez explicite et spectaculaire pour que tout le monde assimile la leçon : Lily Evans est ma propriété privée, et le premier qui l'approche aura affaire aux Maraudeurs.

Sirius nous rejoint sans un mot et commence à sortir les objets qui pourront nous être utiles. C'est un cessez-le-feu et il ne tient qu'à moi qu'il devienne définitif. Il faut seulement que j'accepte de laisser Remus. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Pour Sirius, je pourrais me taire, faire comme si nous vivions avec un être humain normal et non avec une bête qui risque une fois par mois de nous déchiqueter. Pour Sirius, et pour tous les autres, je pourrais le dénoncer, éliminer un danger de plus en Angleterre.

Pour l'instant, je ne suis tenté par aucune de ces options. L'une comme l'autre me demande un trop grand sacrifice.

Mon ami ne cesse de jeter des regards inquiets à Lupin, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne disparaisse. Je retombe dans mes réflexions. Dans moins de trois jours, Remus disparaitra. Et cela à cause de moi. Ou plutôt, _grâce à moi_. Du moins, je tente de m'en convaincre.

Et puis, il finira bien par s'en remettre non ? Non. Je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que les sentiments de Sirius sont simplement superficiels. Il est profondément attaché au loup-garou. Et depuis qu'il a appris sa véritable nature, c'est encore pire. Encore une fois, c'est en partie ma faute. Ma peur du monstre m'a empêché de rester en présence du lycanthrope. Avant, j'avais toujours veillé à demeurer entre eux, pour les empêcher de se rapprocher. Mais depuis que j'ai appris la vérité, il me faisait trop horreur pour ça. Et puis, même si je l'avais voulu, Sirius ne me l'aurait pas permis.

Pendant ce mois, j'ai observé Lupin. Cela m'a permis de comprendre que j'ignorais tout de lui. A cause de ça, j'ai délaissé Sirius, ce qui lui a permis de renforcer le lien qui les unit.

La meilleure solution serait de faire en sorte qu'il n'aime plus le loup-garou. La plus simple serait de laisser Remus en paix. Et elle commence à remporter mon adhésion.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Le piège est prêt. Nous avons travaillé dessus dans une entente plus ou moins bonne. Seul Remus n'a pas réalisé le caractère éphémère de cette alliance, car il est le seul à ne pas être au courant.

Je m'étire, les bras tout engourdis. Le sortilège que nous avons créé n'est pas particulièrement élaboré, mais il a l'avantage d'être efficace. Le seul problème est qu'il faut que je le lance sur Lily. Dès qu'elle va réaliser que je suis le responsable, elle va me le faire payer, même en sachant que c'est pour son propre bien.

Lupin semble épuisé. Il a passé la soirée à réfréner notre enthousiasme et à faire le tri entre les idées totalement irréalisables et celles qui pouvaient tenir la route. Pendant quelques heures, j'ai retrouvé la complicité que je partageais avec Sirius avant toute cette histoire.

Justement, il se tourne vers moi.

-Toujours du même avis James ?

-Oui.

C'est certainement l'une des réponses les plus stupides de ma vie, il va me décapiter sur le champ. Mais il se détourne vers Remus avec un petit soupir résigné qui me fait penser au gémissement d'un chiot. Visiblement, je ne mourrai pas tout de suite. Mon oui ressemblait à un non, il a dû le sentir. Je ne suis plus vraiment décidé à dénoncer le lycanthrope. Ma toute nouvelle prise de conscience fait flancher mes résolutions. Malgré tout, je suis encore convaincu de la nécessité de se séparer de lui.

Lupin rit en réconfortant Sirius. C'est rare de le voir aussi joyeux, mais il faut avouer que la tête abattue prise par mon ami est comique. Il ne veut pas inquiéter le loup-garou alors il exagère.

Le regard de Remus croise le mien. Je suis surpris d'y trouver une forme d'hésitation, entourée d'une aura de peur. Pourtant, sa physionomie ne trahit rien de ce trouble. Ma mère me répète souvent que les yeux sont l'unique chose qui ne peut pas mentir. Chez le loup-garou, c'est encore plus flagrant, car ils semblent être la seule partie vraiment vivante de son corps.

Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit aperçu que je l'observais. Tout en discutant avec Peter des derniers détails du plan, j'épie les yeux du lycanthrope qui regarde dans ma direction sans me voir. A bout de quelques secondes, le doute disparait de son regard pour laisser place à une froide détermination. Mais la peur est toujours là.

Il s'écarte de Sirius, ses yeux remplis d'appréhension plantés dans les miens.

-James ? Je peux te parler ?

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avais un peu peur de m'étaler sur Lily et James au détriment de Sirius et Remus mais ma Bêta m'a dit que ça allait donc... Dites moi si ça vous a gêné._

_Un grand merci à ma magnifique Bêta Shaa-Zaam qui est rapide en plus d'être efficace et qui a toujours de bons conseils !_

_C'est interdit, mais je vais quand même répondre aux reviews anonymes, parce que les merveilleuses personnes qui prennent la peine d'en laisser méritent une récompense :_

_Makie :__ Merci beaucoup ! Je n'avais pas répondu la dernière fois donc je te remercie de fois : Merci Merci !Je suis contente que tu sois satisfaite de l'aspect des relations entre les personnages ^^ Par contre, je pense que celui qui aura le plus de mal à se dépatouiller de tout ça, c'est plus James que Sirius. Pour l'instant._

_:__ Tes compliments m'ont fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que tu liras la suite et qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, c'est à moi de le faire, pour m'avoir laisser une review !_

_Voilà pour les anonymes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot !_

_Vos reviews à tous, inscrits ou non, me font vraiment plaisir, laissez moi un avis, même tout petit, juste pour laisser une trace de votre passage ^^_

_A la prochaine j'espère !_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	4. Comprendre, c'est pardonner

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voilà mon chapitre, enfin terminé ! (Merci à Oceanna, du Forum Francophone, qui m'a donné la musique dont j'avais besoin pour clore ce chapitre)_

_Et puis évidement, merci à Shaa-Zaam, ma Bêta, qui corrige à la vitesse de la lumière, et efficacement, en plus !_

_Bon, James n'est toujours pas très apprécié (normal, d'un autre côté) et même s'il parait un peu nombriliste, j'espère que ce chapitre le fera remonter dans votre estime !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ^^_

* * *

_« -James ? Je peux te parler ? »_

L'atmosphère presque sereine de la pièce disparait immédiatement. Sirius se tend comme un arc et Peter se rapproche imperceptiblement de moi.

Si je prononce un mot de travers, ce sera à mes risques et périls, l'héritier des Blacks me semblant prêt à tout pour défendre son protégé.

Lupin réalise alors le froid provoqué par ses paroles et tente de calmer le jeu.

« -Je voulais juste te dire un truc… au… au sujet de Lily. »

Il ment, c'est tellement évident que c'en est presque risible. Nous faisons quand même mine de le croire. Il est de notoriété publique que Remus ne ment jamais, s'il le fait aujourd'hui, il a certainement une très bonne raison. Je hoche la tête.

« -Je te suis.

-Je viens avec vous ». Déclare Sirius.

Le loup-garou semble soudain paniqué et le regarde avec des grands yeux suppliants.

« -Non ! Tant pis… ce… ce n'est pas important de toute façon. Je… je le lui dirai plus tard. »

J'ignore pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Que peut-il vouloir me dire qu'il doive cacher à Sirius ? Je suis pourtant le dernier à qui il peut faire une confidence, il sait parfaitement que je le déteste, même si cette aversion n'est plus aussi violente qu'avant. Je commence presque à le comprendre, ce qui engendre immanquablement de la compassion. Si vous voulez vraiment haïr quelqu'un, ne cherchez jamais à le comprendre. Je me suis laisser prendre au piège de la commisération, il ne me reste plus qu'à assumer.

Je fixe mon ami.

« -Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler. A moi. »

J'ai déjà mentionné le fait que Sirius est absolument incapable de s'opposer à Lupin, il le prouve une nouvelle fois en reculant, tête basse, non sans m'avoir auparavant jeté un regard meurtrier.

Le loup-garou semble soulagé, mais la peur n'a pas disparu de ses yeux. La détermination non plus.

Inquiété par la dureté de son regard, je décide qu'il me faut une protection quelconque. Je vais me retrouver seul avec un loup-garou, et ce n'est pas parce que je commence à le comprendre que je suis subitement devenu inconscient. Un tête-à-tête avec un monstre qui sait que vous le détester n'est pas recommandé si vous envisagez un avenir heureux entouré de vos petits-enfants.

En passant devant ma table de nuit, j'attrape donc discrètement ma baguette que je fourre dans ma poche. Mais si le geste a échappé à Remus, ce n'est pas le cas de Sirius dont le regard glacial est très explicite. Si jamais je touche à son protégé, il me tue sur le champ. Et il se fichera totalement de la raison qui m'aura poussé à l'attaquer.

Un instant je me demande si ce n'est pas un plan qu'ils auraient mis au point pour m'éliminer. Lupin m'attaque, je le blesse et Sirius peut alors me tuer en toute légitimité.

Non, le loup-garou est bien trop droit pour accepter un scénario aussi tordu. Et malgré tout, je continue à croire que Sirius est mon ami.

Pas le moins du monde rassuré, je sors du dortoir à la suite du garçon qui me conduit dans la salle de Métamorphose.

J'aurais préféré un autre endroit, je n'étais pas pressé de revenir ici, craignant trop de retrouver une Lily en pleurs. C'est une épreuve que je n'avais aucune envie de réitérer. Je me demande s'il a sciemment choisi cette pièce pour me déconcentrer. Non, aucune chance.

« -James ! »

Je me retourne brusquement, aussi surpris que lui par l'agressivité inhabituelle qui résonne dans sa voix. Il semble complètement affolé. Ses mains se serrent convulsivement et il jette des regards désespérés à toutes les issues de la pièce. Je grimace. On dirait une bête traquée, un animal aux abois. Difficile de croire que c'est lui qui m'a demandé de le suivre. Moi-même j'ai l'impression de l'avoir forcé à être là.

Remus respire un grand coup et son regard perd toute expression.

« -Il fallait que je te le dise. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant. débite-t-il comme si parler lui coutait un immense effort. Parce que je sais que tu seras intransigeant. »

Je grimace, j'ai beau en être parfaitement conscient, ce n'est jamais agréable d'entendre les gens parler de vous comme d'un salaud sans cœur, même sans véritable méchanceté.

Il retient sa respiration et incline la tête.

« -Je… je suis un loup-garou. »

Je l'observe, interdit. Je ne suis pas stupide, j'avais parfaitement deviné ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire. J'avais déjà commencé à réfléchir durant le trajet. Il n'empêche que c'est tout autre chose de vivre la scène en vrai. Je ne suis pas encore capable de réagir, encore moins de faire un choix.

S'il m'avait dit ça ne serait-ce que quelques heures plus tôt, je sais parfaitement comment j'aurais réagi. Je me serais énervé, je lui aurais jeté toutes les horreurs qu'il m'inspirait au visage, je lui aurais reproché –et encore, reprocher n'est pas un mot assez fort- d'être comme il est, je lui aurais dit qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, que je le haïssais, que je voulais sa mort. Et ça aurait été vrai.

Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus. A cause de Sirius déjà, à cause de Remus qui sous-entend innocemment qu'il me considère comme un être sans pitié, rôle qui est pourtant censé lui revenir, et puis surtout à cause de Lily, qui pleurait dans mes bras, à cause de ces Sangs-Purs idiots qui me dégoutent, et auxquels je ne veux surtout pas ressembler.

Je me mets alors à détailler le garçon, chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant. J'étais bien trop occupé à tâcher d'ignorer sa présence, espérant naïvement qu'en faisant comme s'il n'existait pas, il finirait par disparaitre.

Remus était l'image même de la résignation : épaules basses, visage fermé, il semblait avoir perdu toute envie de se battre. Si jamais je ne fais ne serait-ce qu'insinuer que sa malédiction ne lui laisse pas le droit de vivre, il ira sans hésitation et dépourvu du moindre remord se jeter par la fenêtre.

Du moins, c'est l'impression que tout son corps donne.

Je l'ai déjà dit, ma mère me répète toujours que seuls les yeux ne savent pas mentir. Ceux du garçon ne faisaient visiblement pas exception à la règle. Tout son être avait abandonné la lutte, pourtant, il y avait encore quelque chose dans son regard, une sorte de lueur, non pas d'espoir –je doute que quelqu'un qui a enduré ces sortes d'épreuves puissent encore en avoir- mais plutôt comme une sorte de défi. Comme si le petit garçon normal que le loup l'avait empêché d'être revendiquait sa présence et combattait de toute ses forces pour ne pas disparaitre. Ça peut paraitre un peu mélodramatique, voir ridicule, dit comme ça, mais c'est exactement l'impression que je ressens.

Cet enfant dans ses yeux semble me provoquer, me mettre au défi de lui faire le moindre reproche. « Je suis un loup-garou ? Et alors ? Un monstre ? Une anomalie ? Et alors ? Je te fais peur ? Et alors ? Je ne mérite pas de vivre ? Et alors ? Qui prétends-tu donc être pour me juger ? Quelles épreuves, quelles souffrances as-tu donc endurées pour prétendre m'être supérieur ? »

Je m'aperçois alors que je ne hais plus Remus. Pire que ça, je le comprends. Et j'ai honte. Honte parce qu'il a vécu des choses bien pires que ce que je peux imaginer, moi qui n'ai jamais connu ce qu'il doit supporter chaque mois, chaque jour, et chaque heure, peut-être.

S'il me restait encore la moindre hésitation, elle disparut totalement à cet instant. Quelqu'un capable d'une telle insolence alors qu'il est parfaitement conscient que sa vie se joue à cet instant ne peut que mériter mon respect.

« -Ah. »

"Ah", c'est ce qu'on répond quand il n'y a rien à répondre, quand ce qu'on vient d'apprendre est trop énorme pour que la discussion puisse continuer, quand on s'aperçoit que l'autre n'attend pas de réponse, mais qu'il se tait quand même. C'est une réponse bête, mais dans ces circonstances, c'est aussi la plus intelligente. Qu'aurai-je pu dire d'autre ?

Lupin me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou. Après tout, c'est peut-être le cas. Je l'ai toujours détesté. Il y a moins d'un mois, je voulais même sa mort. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il m'offre une occasion que j'attends depuis longtemps, alors qu'il me donne une véritable raison de me débarrasser de lui, je suis incapable de me mettre en colère

-Je veux dire... reprend-il. Il y a dix ans, je… j'ai été… Je me suis fait mordre par… par un loup-garou.

Il crache ce mot avec tant de haine et de dégout que je sursaute. Je découvre alors avec stupeur qu'il existe une personne qui déteste encore plus les lycanthropes que moi. Et cette personne, c'est Remus Lupin. Dans ses yeux, le petit garçon hurle de rage alors qu'il repense à la créature qui lui a volé son droit à une vie normale. J'ai un mouvement de recul involontaire, il me fait peur. Sirius a eu tort de craindre que je ne fasse du mal à son protégé. Car à cet instant, s'il décidait de m'attaquer, je n'aurais aucune chance face à la fureur qui semble avoir pris possession de lui.

Heureusement, l'enfant déchainé de son regard disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparu et je retrouve le discret Remus, calme, posé, et surtout terrorisé.

Je réalise alors que c'est moi qui provoque cette peur panique. Moi, ou plutôt la décision que je dois, que je vais prendre. Dans ma tête, deux verdicts s'affrontent, tel cet ange et ce démon, dans les livres moldus. Et même si je sais parfaitement quelle sera ma décision, j'ignore encore totalement laquelle de ces idées est l'ange, et laquelle le démon.

L'une m'incite à respecter mes nouvelles résolutions, à pardonner, pour Sirius, pour Lily, que je ne peux m'empêcher de voir, à la place de Remus. L'autre me sermonne, me rappelant que je ne suis pas le seul concerné par cette décision. Que le garçon représente une menace pour tous.

« -Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? je finis par demander. Tu aurais dû l'avouer à Sirius. Il te pardonnera tout. Mieux, il attaquera le premier qui osera te faire le moindre reproche.

-Justement. Répond Remus avec un sourire amer. Ça ne servirait à rien de lui dire. Il me dirait que ça n'a aucune importance, parce… parce qu'il… il…

-Il t'aime ». Je complète à sa place avec une vague grimace.

Remus hoche la tête d'un air gêné.

« -J'ai pensé qu'il fallait te le dire, à toi, parce qu'il ne t'en aurait jamais parlé. »

_Oh si._ Je pense en me remémorant mon ultimatum._ Il se serait précipité._ Mais il est vrai que sans la "chance" que j'avais laissée au loup-garou, il ne m'aurait jamais dénoncé Lupin.

Je n'ai pas le droit de juger Remus, le seul qui ait ce pouvoir, c'est Sirius. Parce qu'après tout, c'est le seul qui connaisse vraiment le lycanthrope.

Mal à l'aise, je me tourne de nouveau vers le garçon, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

« -Maintenant que tu m'as avoué ta… ta nature, que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Il plante son regard dans le mien. Je suis stupéfait par l'absence totale de sentiment que j'y trouve. Plus de peur, plus de détermination, pas même de l'appréhension. Il me répond d'une voix très calme.

« -Que tu me tues, si tu le juge nécessaire. »

Je m'accorde un temps de réflexion, mais en réalité, ma décision est déjà prise, et ce depuis mon entrée dans cette pièce. Mais avant, je tiens à éclaircir un dernier point.

« -Tu as déjà tué ? »

Il semble horrifié.

« -Non !

-Et tu voudrais le faire ? »

Son ton se fait féroce.

« -Jamais.

-Parfait, moi non plus. A seize ans, je crois que je suis encore trop jeune pour devenir un meurtrier. Si quelqu'un décide de te tuer, ce ne sera pas moi. »

Le lycanthrope parait ne pas y croire, il ne s'était pas permis d'espérer et il était persuadé de connaitre ma réponse.

« -Tu devrais quand même en parler à Sirius. Il t'en voudra de ne pas lui en avoir parlé en premier. Après tout, c'est lui que ça concerne le plus. »

Remus rougit légèrement et je fronce les sourcils.

Sirius est amoureux de lui, je le sais depuis le début, même si je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, encore moins à l'accepter. Il me vient alors pour la première fois à l'idée que Lupin ressent peut-être quelque chose pour mon ami. Je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité, d'abord parce que je ne m'étais jamais intéressé au loup-garou, ensuite parce que depuis la nuit où nous avons découvert son secret, je considérais le garçon comme un monstre, et pour moi, les monstres n'ont pas de sentiments.

« -Tu l'aimes ? »

Mon ton est un peu plus scandalisé que je ne l'aurais voulais. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de lui laisser voir plus que nécessaire que je désapprouve fortement les sentiments de Sirius, même s'il doit déjà en être parfaitement conscient.

Il ouvre la bouche, avec la volonté évidente de nier en bloc, puis la referme. Sans doute considère-t-il que je mérite la vérité. Ou peut-être est-il tout simplement honnête par nature.

« -Oui. Mais pas comme lui. Je veux dire… C'est le seul qui soit vraiment… gentil avec moi. Même quand j'essaie de l'ignorer, comme tu me l'avais demandé, même quand je ne lui réponds pas. Il continue à me parler, il n'arrête jamais, il essaie de me… de me faire répondre, de me faire rire. Il sait quand je ne vais… quand je ne me sens pas bien, quand j'ai peur. Et puis, il m'offre du chocolat. »

Il prononce cette dernière phrase avec un sourire un peu penaud, comme un gamin pris en faute.

« -Je me doute qu'il ne le fera pas mais…j'ai peur qu'en apprenant la vérité, il me déteste. Qu'il soit horrifié par… par le loup, par moi.

-Il le sait déjà. » je lâche sans m'en rendre compte.

Remus me dévisage d'un air affolé, cherchant désespérément sur mon visage une trace de mensonge. J'essaie de lui expliquer.

« -Peter et moi aussi. Mais je pense que Sirius le savait déjà bien avant. On t'a… on t'a suivi un soir, jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. On a pris toute la nuit pour passer les protections. Quand on est arrivé le lo… tu te retransformais.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? »

Je grimace douloureusement. On arrive à la partie dont je ne voulais pas parler. Celle où je vais devoir expliquer le rôle peu sympathique que j'ai joué.

« -Et bien… c'est ma faute. »

Remus n'est pas du genre à faire des reproches à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de lire le "je le savais" sur son visage. Malgré tout, je continue. Je suis peut-être un imbécile intolérant, mais je sais assumer mes actes.

« -J'ai très mal réagi. Je voulais te… te dénoncer. Comme tu peux t'en douter, Sirius n'a pas apprécié, alors je lui ai proposé un… un arrangement. Si tu nous faisais part de ta… de ton problème avant la prochaine pleine lune, je me taisais.

-C'est pour ça qu'il se comportait bizarrement, quand vous êtes venus à l'infirmerie. »

Je hoche la tête, bien que ce ne soit pas une question. C'est du Remus pur jus. Il ne m'en veut même pas. Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a pas réalisé que j'aurais pu provoquer sa mort.

« -Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu. » continue-t-il.

Je me remets à le dévisager avec stupeur. Il me remercie ? Moi ? J'ai failli provoquer sa mort et il me… remerciait ? Pourquoi ?

« -A l'infirmerie. Tu m'as dit qu'il me restait un mois. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à t'en parler. »

Une telle innocence me sidère. Il avait vraiment un don pour ne voir que le bien. Ça ne fait que renforcer ma honte. A mon intolérance, je peux rajouter la cruauté. Ça n'a pas d'autre nom. Autant il ne relève que le côté positif des gens, autant je ne m'arrête qu'à leurs défauts.

Je pars dans un rire nerveux qui m'attire un nouveau regard interrogatif de Remus.

C'est bizarre. Depuis la nuit où nous avions tout découvert, je ne pouvais plus dire le prénom de Lupin. Je l'appelais loup-garou ou lycanthrope, n'osant pas le nommer autrement. Et puis surtout parce qu'à mes yeux, il ne méritait pas d'autres qualificatifs. Pour moi, le mot loup-garou était une insulte.

Etrange comme j'ai pu changer d'avis aussi rapidement. A présent, j'arrive à penser au terme "loup-garou" sans aucune connotation péjorative. C'est une constatation, sans plus.

Nous continuons à nous dévisager, moi ne sachant quoi dire, lui en se triturant les mains, craignant sans doute que je ne change d'avis. A moins qu'il ne s'inquiète encore de la réaction de Sirius.

« -On devrait rejoindre les autres. je finis par dire. Si on tarde trop, Sirius risque de débarquer en pensant que je t'ai attaqué. »

Remus sourit faiblement à ma piètre tentative d'humour et nous quittons la salle de Métamorphose.

Je ne me trompais pas tant que ça en avançant que Sirius viendrait au secours de Remus si celui-ci restait trop longtemps avec moi, puisqu'à mi-chemin, nous croisons mon ami qui se dirigeait visiblement vers la salle d'où nous venions, certainement pour s'assurer que son protégé était toujours en vie.

Dès qu'il nous voit, il se précipite sur Remus et l'inspecte des pieds à la tête pour s'assurer que je ne l'ai pas blessé. Sa vérification terminée, il se tourne vers moi, l'air soupçonneux.

« -Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

J'ai beau mériter entièrement cette méfiance, le voir autant persuadé que j'ai blessé son loup me vexe. Bien qu'il l'ignore encore, je viens d'accepter le lycanthrope et j'estime donc mériter un peu de reconnaissance.

« -Rien! Et je te rappelle quand même que c'est lui qui a voulu que je le suive. »

L'héritier des Black me jette un regard noir qui fait honneur à son nom et je hausse les épaules.

« -Tu as gagné Sirius. »

Il me dévisage sans comprendre et c'est Remus qui prend le relais, ce dont je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant.

« -Je voulais lui parler, parce qu'il fallait que je lui avoue… que je… que je… je suis…. »

Il panique, cherche ses mots. Il a beau savoir que Sirius est déjà au courant, et que, même si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais il ne lui reprocherait quoi que ce soit il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Quand il m'avait dit la vérité, il n'avait même pas pensé un seul instant que je puisse ne pas lui en vouloir. Pour lui, c'était un miracle, et je doute qu'il qu'après ce qu'il a vécu, il pense que ce genre de prodige puisse se produire deux fois dans la même journée.

Heureusement, Sirius n'est pas stupide, il a parfaitement compris ce que n'arrivait pas à dire le lycanthrope et se tourne vers moi pour confirmer son intuition.

« -Il te l'a… ? »

L'espoir dans sa voix me serre le cœur. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide. Stupide, ou tout simplement cruel, pour lui infliger ça ? Je souris. Un sourire coupable, mais surtout soulagé.

« -Je t'ai dit que tu avais gagné vieux. »

Son visage s'éclaire et il sert Lupin dans une étreinte un peu plus que fraternelle.

Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il va me pardonner comme ça. Durant ce mois, je sais qu'il a eu peur, voir pire, même s'il ne l'a pas montré. Je le connais assez pour savoir que cette histoire ne va pas se terminer aussi facilement. Il va vouloir se venger, et je dois reconnaitre qu'il aura parfaitement raison.

Mais pour l'instant, il se contente de rassurer Remus à coups de babillage intensif, alternant les phrases visant à le rassurer, les dernières nouvelles de Quidditch et diverses autres choses que son débit-éclair empêche d'être compréhensibles.

Lorsque nous arrivons au dortoir, Peter n'a pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Nous restons quelques instants sans réagir, personne ne sachant vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Puis, à défaut d'autre chose, nous décidons d'essayer d'agir normalement.

Peter part préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain, Sirius se met à harceler le loup-garou pour que celui-ci l'aide dans ses révisions et moi, je me plonge dans une revue sur le Quidditch, seule chose capable de me passionner assez pour que je ne puisse plus penser à autre chose.

J'ai bien trop peur de changer de nouveau d'avis si je me mets à trop réfléchir.

* * *

Sirius ne tarde pas à venir me rappeler ma dette. Deux jours plus tard, il profite du passage mensuel de Remus à l'infirmerie pour passer à l'attaque, armé d'une dizaine de livres aux allures inquiétantes.

Il pose son fardeau devant moi et se laisse tomber à mes côtés.

« -Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi vieux. »

Je ne réponds pas. De toute manière, ce n'est pas une question. Je me demande juste ce qu'il a bien pu trouver pour me faire expier ma faute.

« -C'est pour aider Remus. Le savoir tout seul, pendant ces nuits, ça me… »

Je hoche la tête, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais je ne vois pas du tout comment nous pourrions l'aider. La lycanthropie est incurable, et ce ne sont pas deux adolescents qui risquent de trouver un remède.

Mon ami ouvre alors ses livres et en découvrant tout le travail qu'il a effectué, je me doute qu'il a commencé ses recherches bien avant de savoir si Lupin allait ou non nous avouer sa lycanthropie. Pour tout dire, au vu de toutes ses notes, je penserais presque qu'il les a débutées avant même qu'on sache officiellement que le garçon est un loup-garou.

Mon regard est alors attiré par une phrase, soulignée en rouge "_Les morsures de loup-garou n'ont aucun effet sur les animaux"_, puis par le titre d'un livre à la couverture dorée, qui provient visiblement de la réserve :

Les Animagi.

* * *

_Après (presque) un mois de dur labeur, je vous présente ce chapitre ! Il vous a plu ? _

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, d'abord parce que ça me fait plaisir, ensuite parce que vos conseils sont toujours les bienvenus ! (Merci d'ailleurs à ARnoFool qui m'a appris que les Maraudeurs découvraient la lycanthropie de Remus en 2__ème__ année, et désolée pour cette erreur !) Mais j'adore toutes vos reviews, même courtes, c'est ce qui me booste pour continuer :D_

_J'en profite pour faire les __Réponses aux anonymes :_

_:__ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ça continue à te plaire, au troisième chapitre, j'espère que celui-là ne t'a pas déçu :) Parfaite ? A ce point là ? Merciiii !_

_Voili-voilou ! Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent régulièrement ! Les autres, n'hésitez pas ^^_

_A la prochaine fois, pour la suite, si ça vous tente toujours !_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue ^^_


	5. L'impuissance est la pire des douleurs

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Et tout d'abord, excusez moi pour cet énorme retard que j'ai pris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la rentrée des cours et mes autres fics me prennent autant de temps ^^_

_Je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre par mois, à partir de maintenant._

_Voilà donc le cinquième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

_Les Animagi._

« -Non.

-Mais James, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander !

-J'ai dit non Sirius. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Des Animagi. Tu réalises ? Des Animagi ! J'aime comme toi enfreindre les règles, mais là, tu dépasses les limites. Si on se fait prendre, c'est directement à Azkaban. »

Le visage de mon ami se ferme. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Que s'il ne m'avait pas demandé ça pour Remus, j'aurais accepté. Sans doute. C'est même sûr, devenir Animagus est bien un défi à la mesure des Maraudeurs. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de refuser.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait qu'il veuille faire ça dans le but d'aider le lycanthrope qui me dérange, mais plutôt qu'il tente de m'y obliger, comme si je lui devais ça. Je peux comprendre qu'on souhaite soutenir celui ou celle qu'on aime. Mais qu'il puisse penser que je serais incapable de l'aider simplement par amitié me vexe. Même si son avis est parfaitement fondé. Non. Il faut que j'arrête de me chercher des excuses hypocrites. Pour être sincère, ça me vexe juste qu'il se donne autant de mal pour le lycanthrope. Il faut que je le reconnaisse.

Je ferme les yeux. Connaissant Sirius, il n'abandonnera pas si facilement. Il n'abandonnera pas tout court d'ailleurs. Comme prévu, il repasse à l'attaque.

« -J'aurais préféré que tu acceptes de ton plein gré. » soupire-t-il. « Je n'aime pas les coups-bas. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide James. Je ne te demande même pas de devenir Animagus. Je veux juste de l'aide. Tu comprends James, j'ai _besoin_ de toi. Tu acceptes ? »

J'aurais pu dire oui. J'aurais **dû** dire oui. Mais sur le coup, je ne réalise pas que ce qu'il me lance n'est pas un ordre, mais une offre de pardon. L'histoire avec Remus aurait pu mal finir. Très mal finir même, pour nous tous. A cause de moi, principalement. Heureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas. Il me propose de renouer les liens. Je me montre incapable de comprendre ça. Aux adjectifs "intolérant" et "cruel" je peux maintenant ajouter "aveugle". Bêtement, je réponds non.

En réalité, c'est uniquement à ce moment là que je réalise l'énorme bêtise que je viens de faire. Ce mot s'apparente à une trahison. Encore une. Et cette fois, Sirius ne se dérange pas pour me rendre la pareille.

« -Si tu refuses, je parle aux Serpentards du sortilège qui protège Evans et du moyen de le contourner. »

Incapable de répondre, je le regarde, le souffle coupé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part de mon meilleur ami. Le sort qui protège Lily est celui que nous avons préparé tous les quatre, juste avant l'aveu de Lupin. Celui qui l'empêche de se faire attaquer par les Sangs-Purs et leurs acolytes. Ça ne ressemble pas à Sirius de mettre en danger un tiers dans une affaire personnelle. Je mets longtemps à comprendre, mais pour une fois, je comprends à temps.

« -C'est bon, j'accepte. »

Il hoche la tête, avec sur le visage un mélange de tristesse et de dégout. Ça me fait mal. Je suis un salaud, et le plus horrible, c'est que je le sais.

« -Mais pas pour Lily. Juste parce que je viens de comprendre que je suis le pire des imbéciles, je suis désolé. »

Je le pense vraiment. Je m'en veux, horriblement. Je m'en veux d'être incapable de l'aider simplement, sans me vexer, sans chercher l'air de rien toutes les excuses qui me permettraient d'esquiver sa demande. Je m'en veux de l'obliger à aller jusqu'à menacer un tiers pour que j'accepte quelque chose. Je m'en veux, parce ce qu'il a l'air réellement désespéré, et que quels que soient les efforts que je fasse, je suis toujours incapable de comprendre cette détresse, simplement parce qu'elle concerne Remus Lupin. Merlin, que je suis bête.

Cette fois, il sourit. Je crois bien que c'est le premier vrai sourire qu'on échange depuis longtemps. Encore une fois, je réalise à quel point je suis cruel par rapport à eux. La plus grande qualité de Sirius est qu'il suffit d'une excuse sincère pour qu'il vous pardonne. Moi, je n'en aurais jamais été capable. J'ai un tas de choses à me faire pardonner, et ce, à un tas de personnes, à commencer par Lupin.

J'attrape un livre et me redresse.

« -Par quoi on commence ? »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ça fait maintenant un mois que nous avons commencé notre apprentissage, et je suis certainement celui des trois qui a le plus de mal à me concentrer.

Celui des trois, car Peter, qui est loin d'être un imbécile, a parfaitement deviné ce que nous faisions et a tenu à nous aider.

Celui qui a le plus de mal, car je suis certainement le moins motivé, le moins convaincu.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le parc, à l'origine pour tenter une transformation. Mais nous avons vite déchanté. Devenir Animagus demande bien plus d'efforts que nous l'avions escompté. En un mois entier, nous ne sommes encore parvenus à aucun résultat concret. C'est une première pour nous, qui sommes habitués à réussir très vite ce que nous entreprenons. En Métamorphose et en Sortilège, nous sommes les meilleurs, c'est pourquoi nous pensions parvenir à devenir Animagus très rapidement.

Pour une fois, nous nous surestimions.

Au début, seul Sirius tenait à tenter l'expérience. De plus, il ne voulait pas nous embarquer dans cette histoire qui ne concerne que lui. Heureusement, je me sentais encore suffisamment coupable pour avoir l'idée de lui imposer mon aide, et par extension, celle de Peter.

Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas si simple, essentiellement parce que nous n'avons trouvé que très peu d'informations sur le sujet. La bibliothèque de Poudlard a beau être extraordinairement bien fournie, les livres sur le sujet sont rares, même dans la Réserve, que Sirius nous a poussés à visiter, et aucun ne parle de la manière de devenir Animagus. Notre seule source d'information est le professeur MacGonagall, mais lui arracher des informations sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre doute sur nos intentions est une mission difficile.

Tout ce que nous avons pu découvrir jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que la transformation requiert une grande préparation psychologique bien plus que magique. Il faut se _sentir être_ l'animal. Notre principal problème réside dans le fait que nous ignorons totalement quel est notre Animagus.

Sirius commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Un mois. Pas un seul résultat. Et la pleine lune ce soir. Ne pas pouvoir aider Remus le rendait fou, mais ça l'a également motivé d'une manière incroyable. J'ignore où et comment, mais il a déniché hier un vieux parchemin qui traite des Animagi. Je pense qu'il l'a volé à MacGonagall, mais sincèrement, j'espère me tromper.

Ce papier recommande, pour trouver notre animal, de se rendre dans un milieu naturel et de méditer. Pour le milieu naturel, nous n'avons pas eu trop de difficultés. Il faut bien qu'habiter dans un château perdu au beau milieu de nulle part ait un avantage. Méditer est déjà nettement plus dur. Heureusement, Peter, le seul qui ait pris l'option Divination, a pu nous aider.

Trois heures que nous sommes assis dans l'herbe en essayant de fouiller notre subconscient sans savoir ce que nous cherchons, presque une heure que je harcèle Sirius pour qu'il laisse tomber.

Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que Remus parte à l'infirmerie, nous n'allons donc pas tarder à rentrer. Mais mon ami espère jusqu'à la dernière minute. Echouer n'est pas pour lui une option envisageable, pas quand c'est le bien-être de Lupin qui est en jeu.

Mais tout cela n'a servi à rien. Pas un seul petit indice sur notre hypothétique futur Animagus, pas une seule petite révélation.

Furieux, Sirius finit par se redresser et s'enfuit en direction du château sans nous attendre.

Peter baille et je soupire.

« -Je le savais, cette histoire d'Animagus est bien trop compliquée. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y en a si peu. Et puis, même si, par miracle, on y arrivait, on n'est même pas certain que ça servira à quelque chose. Qui nous dit qu'avoir la forme d'un animal va empêcher le loup-garou de nous déchiqueter ? »

Peter secoue lentement la tête d'un air amusé.

« -Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, mais je te conseille d'éviter de tenir ce genre de discours si Sirius est dans les parages. Je ne pense pas qu'il laisserait passer.

-Ouais, tu as sans doute raison. Et puis j'ai promis de l'aider. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça ne sert à rien, et quand je le vois se donner autant de mal pour quelque chose qui a quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent de chance d'échouer, ça me fait mal au cœur. »

Peter esquisse un sourire amusé et je réfléchis à mes dernières paroles. Je réalise que la raison de mon agacement a changé. Avant, c'était de se donner autant de mal pour une personne qui, je le pense hélas encore, n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine qui m'énervait. Maintenant, c'est de savoir que tous ces efforts risquent d'être vains, de savoir que Sirius sera déçu.

Mes priorités ont changé, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, et c'est bien. Personne ne peut savoir à quel point c'est éprouvant. De savoir qu'on a tort, de vouloir changer d'avis, et d'en être incapable. James Potter, le Gryffondor courageux. Sans doute. Courageux, mais faible. Incapable de vaincre ses propres préjugés.

Nous rejoignons Sirius à l'infirmerie. Remus ne nous demande pas où nous étions. Nous avons beau avoir régulièrement disparut ce mois-ci, il n'a pas posé la moindre question, pas montré le moindre signe d'agacement ou de reproche. Nous l'abandonnons des heures entières sans explication, et quand nous rentrons, il se contente de nous accueillir avec le sourire. Ce mec est tellement gentil que parfois, ça me fait peur.

En le regardant, allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie, faisant comme s'il ne remarquait pas le visage crispé par l'angoisse de Sirius, j'en viens à me demander ce qu'il a bien pu subir pour être aussi calme et effacé. Je connais des gens naturellement sages, mais à ce point-là, ce n'est pas normal. Il ne demande jamais rien, est toujours d'une politesse irréprochable, ne gène jamais personne. S'inquiète toujours pour les autres, jamais pour lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de se préoccuper de son sort.

Je me rappelle la fois où il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le frappe. Je me demande si on l'a déjà frappé. Oui, certainement. Et pas qu'un peu, vu comme il est craintif. Ce garçon est bien trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il ne se battra jamais pour lui-même. Je me surprends à compatir, je suis peut-être récupérable, en fin de compte.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui malgré le sourire rassurant qu'il tente d'afficher, ne trompe personne. Il enrage de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, de devoir rester là en sachant ce que le garçon va subir.

Madame Pomfresh finit par nous demander gentiment de quitter la salle en prétextant qu'il est maintenant temps pour Remus de se préparer pour le traitement.

C'est donc ça, l'excuse officielle ? Dans les yeux de mes amis, je lis qu'ils pensent la même chose que moi. _Si seulement_. Tout serait tellement plus simple ainsi.

Nous sortons de l'infirmerie et Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de se tourner vers le garçon alité.

« -Je te jure que je t'aiderai. » jure-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

L'inquiétude se lit dans le regard que me jette Lupin._ Ne le laisse pas faire de bêtise_.

Avant, je me serais exécuter avec joie, empêcher mon ami de faire quelque chose pour le loup-garou a longtemps été une de mes principales activités. Mais plus maintenant. _Tu sais quoi Remus, non seulement je vais le laisser faire, mais en plus, je vais l'aider, incroyable, non ?_

Je quitte la chambre à la suite de Peter et nous rejoignons Sirius qui se tourne vers nous, le regard flamboyant.

« -Je retourne m'entrainer. »

« -Réfléchis deux secondes avant ! On n'y est pas arrivé tout à l'heure, on ne va pas miraculeusement y parvenir maintenant. »

« -James, je sais bien que tu n'es satisfait qu'en sachant que Remus souffre et que tu espères que nous allons échouer, mais je te prierai de me laisser tenter de l'aider si j'en ai l'envie. »

Ouch, ça fait mal, mais c'est grandement mérité. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne paie pas le prix de mes erreurs. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas répliquer.

« -Ce n'est pas ça. La médiation n'a servi à rien, tu t'en es bien aperçu. Il faut qu'on trouve autre chose. Vite. »

Ce dernier mot résulte plus d'une inquiétude pour l'état nerveux de Sirius que pour un réel désir d'abréger au plus vite les souffrances du lycanthrope. Ça fait dix ans qu'il doit subir ça, une nuit de plus ou de moins ne doit pas faire grande différence.

Plus tard, je découvrirai que je me trompais.

En attendant, en face de moi, l'héritier des Black commence à perdre pied.

« -Putain James, je n'en peux plus de me contenter de chercher bêtement dans des bouquins inutiles ! Je sais qu'il a mal tu sais, je sais que c'est quelque chose d'horrible, tout les livres le disent. C'est bien la seule chose qu'ils m'ont apprise d'ailleurs. Et puis tu as bien vu, tu sais que c'est affreux, tu le sais James, on ne peut pas rester là, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Savoir que j'ai au moins essayé de l'aider, que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais et même plus. Je ne peux pas le laisser. »

Il tape violemment sur le mur et le bruit sourd se répercute dans les couloirs vides. Nous restons silencieux.

« -Je retourne m'entrainer. » finit par répéter Sirius, le regard vague.

Nous le regardons s'éloigner. Nous savons tous les trois que c'est inutile, mais au moins, ça a le mérite de lui donner l'impression d'agir.

Une fois dans le dortoir, je m'étale sur mon lit et amorce une discussion avec Peter. Un dialogue sans queue ni tête, dont la seule fonction est de nous faire penser à autre chose. Au détour de la conversation, je tilte sur une phrase de Peter, qui parle du passage de la Sorcière Borgne que nous avons récemment mis à jour. Il dit qu'elle lui fait penser à une chauve-souris. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une idée, une impression, un bête pressentiment.

Je me retourne pour me trouver face à Peter, puis me met à le détailler.

C'est un garçon pas particulièrement épais, mais dont les joues rebondies arrondissent la silhouette. Il possède deux yeux étroits et un nez plutôt bas qui lui donne un air de souris apeurée. Plutôt petit, toujours souriant, c'est le genre de garçon que les filles aiment dorloter comme un petit frère. Ou un petit animal de compagnie.

Je me creuse la tête pour tenter de trouver non pas un animal qui lui ressemble, mais à quel animal il peut bien ressembler. La nuance est faible, mais j'ai l'intuition que c'est ce qui peut faire la différence. Je réfléchis alors à son caractère. Sans être particulièrement gourmand, il a l'habitude de faire des réserves afin d'avoir toujours des aliments à portée de la main. Un peu comme un rongeur. Je continue quelques instants mon analyse, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par m'agiter la main devant les yeux, faisant valser mes lunettes.

« -Oups, désolé. Mais tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs. »

« -Hum, pas grave, je réfléchissais. Il va falloir que je parle d'un truc à Sirius. Au fait, tu t'y connais en persuasion, en hypnose ? »

Il me jette un regard d'incompréhension et je lui fais signe que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut que je parle au Professeur MacGonagall. Ou à quelqu'un qui la connait bien.

La semaine suivante, je n'ai pas le temps de me mettre en quête des renseignements que je veux trouver. Lily a été agressée et j'ai pu constater que le sort que nous avions mis au point est parfaitement fonctionnel. Les quatre Serpentards qui s'en étaient pris à elle se trouvent maintenant à l'infirmerie en priant pour que leurs doigts tordus et les marques purulentes formant les mots « on ne touche pas à une propriété des Maraudeurs » se soignent. Ils peuvent toujours attendre. Le sort durera aussi longtemps que ma colère à leur égard. Et je suis quelqu'un de très rancunier.

Bien évidement, Evans n'a pas du tout apprécié d'être protégée, et encore moins d'être considérée comme une « propriété ». Mais une phrase aussi possessive était nécessaire pour que personne d'autre ne prennent le risque de s'attaquer à elle. Ma récompense fut composée de trois violentes paires de claques et d'un « merci » acide qui m'envoya au septième ciel.

Je n'ai pu commencer mon enquête que sept jours après la pleine lune. Dès que je l'ai pu, je me suis mis en quête de la seule personne susceptible de m'éclairer.

Les gens pensent, à tort, qu'il n'y a que cinq fantômes dans le château : les quatre des maisons, et l'incontournable Peeves. Ils oublient souvent celui qui loge dans les toilettes des filles. Et ceux qui connaissent cet esprit ne se sont jamais demandé s'il y passait l'intégralité de ses journées.

Je pense être le seul élève de Poudlard à m'être un tant soit peu intéressé à Mimi Geignarde. Certes, il faut reconnaitre que sa compagnie est loin d'être agréable mais j'étais suffisamment curieux pour vouloir connaitre les raisons de la mort prématurée de la jeune fille. Je m'étais ainsi attiré les grâces du fantôme, qui prenait un grand plaisir à me raconter l'histoire de sa vie, ou plutôt de sa mort solitaire.

Mimi connaissait tout le monde. Étant morte depuis près de quarante ans, elle savait tout sur tous les élèves, ainsi que sur certains enseignants et leur scolarité. En l'occurrence, il me semblait me souvenir qu'elle avait parlé du parcours d'une élève en particulier. Une élève dont l'enfance m'intéressait fortement.

« -Salut Mimi. Comment ça va ? Tu t'es trouvé des occupations depuis la dernière fois ? Le Baron sanglant ne t'a pas embêtée ? »

Aucune des réponses à ces questions ne m'intéressent, mais je sais que l'on n'obtient jamais rien de la jeune fille si on n'use pas d'un minimum de politesse.

Je l'écoute raconter ses malheurs en simulant l'attention. Quand elle a fini, je lui expose enfin ma requête.

« -Mimi, j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide. Est-ce que tu te souviendrais de l'enfance de Minerva MacGonagall ? »

Le fantôme hoche la tête, ravie que je laisse entendre qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Elle m'annonce qu'elle est morte peu de temps avant que la professeur finisse ses études. Je lui demande si elle sait comment cette dernière est parvenue à devenir Animagus. Cette fois, la réponse est négative et je soupire. D'un autre côté, je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions, ça aurait été bien trop simple.

« -Est-ce qu'elle en parlait souvent avec quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Nouveau hochement négatif, Mimi m'explique que la professeur n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Trop sérieuse, trop discrète. Déçu, je m'apprête à repartir lorsque qu'une idée me traverse la tête.

« -Et un miroir, est-ce qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps devant un miroir ?

-Oh ça oui, énormément pendant une certaine période. Elle se regardait, et elle notait un tas de trucs sur un carnet. Mais après, plus du tout. Entre nous elle aurait mieux fait de s'occuper de moi, son visage était de toute façon irrécupérable.

-Merci beaucoup Mimi, tu es la meilleure. » je m'écris en m'enfuyant.

Je mets beaucoup de temps à trouver Sirius. Et quand je le trouve, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal pour lui parler, il a l'air hors de lui. Il n'est pas compliqué de deviner pourquoi. Pas d'amélioration dans notre entrainement. En plus, Remus, qui n'est pas idiot, lui a interdit de tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il a dit que c'était trop dangereux. Mais je crois bien que, comme moi, il s'est aperçu que ce qui était dangereux était plutôt de laisser Sirius s'inquiéter. Cette histoire le ronge, et ça se voit. Il a perdu du poids, et tout son enthousiasme. Si on ne fait rien, il va se laisser dépérir, ne serait-ce que pour tenter de s'approcher de la souffrance de Remus.

Quand je demande à lui parler, il ne me répond pas, et je doute même qu'il m'ait entendu. Finalement, il se tourne vers moi avec un regard vide.

« -Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, pour devenir Animagus. »

J'ai dit les mots qu'il faut, je crois. Immédiatement, il se redresse et ses yeux se rallument.

« -Va chercher Peter, on se retrouve dans le parc. »

Je hoche la tête. Et il s'enfuit sans même que j'ai le temps de lui expliquer qu'il n'est pas vraiment utile que nous nous retrouvions dans le parc. Une chambre ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Peter n'est habituellement pas très difficile à trouver. Salle commune, dortoir, cuisine, parfois bibliothèque. Mais bien évidement, aujourd'hui, impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. Je finis par le croiser au détour d'un couloir et après lui avoir fait un très bref résumé de la situation, nous nous précipitons dehors pour retrouver Sirius.

Pendant qu'il était seul, il a l'air d'avoir réfléchi, car dès qu'il me voit, il s'avance.

« -James, tu penses vraiment avoir trouvé quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas une blague au moins ? »

Son air sceptique me vexe, il ne croit pas vraiment que je puisse non seulement chercher, mais en plus trouver, une idée pour aider Remus. D'un côté, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. J'ai toujours cette inexplicable rancœur à l'égard du lycanthrope. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. Et même si je veux l'aider, c'est impossible de me motiver. Mais il m'a suffit de me convaincre qu'aider Lupin aiderait Sirius pour que je me mette réellement à réfléchir à une solution.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou me blâmer pour cet état d'esprit.

« -J'ai vraiment une idée, oui. Mais j'ignore si ça marchera. J'ai pensé à ça en regardant Peter. »

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils sous le regard perplexe de Sirius, qui se demande sans doute ce qui a pu m'inspirer chez ce garçon à l'apparence banale.

« -Dans les livres, ils disent qu'il faut se sentir être l'animal. Je crois que ce n'est pas en méditant qu'on trouvera quel est le nôtre. Je me suis renseigné sur l'enfance de MacGonagall. Il parait qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps seule devant un miroir avant d'arrêter soudainement.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors c'est un Animagus.

-Il suffit de se regarder dans un miroir pour devenir Animagus ?

-Non ! Je veux dire, elle devait chercher son Animagus. Elle se regardait sous toutes les coutures, pour trouver à quel animal elle ressemblait le plus. C'est comme ça qu'elle a trouvé. On doit faire la même chose. Ensuite, je pense qu'il faudra suivre les consignes des parchemins et tenter de se persuader qu'on _est_ l'animal. »

Sirius secoue la tête.

« -La vieille ressemble à tout, sauf à un chat. Une chouette à la limite, mais elle n'a rien d'un félin.

-Maintenant oui, mais quand elle était jeune ? Et l'apparence n'est pas la seule chose qui doit jouer, le caractère doit importer beaucoup.

-Et tu as trouvé cette idée en regardant Peter ?

-Il ressemble à un rongeur. » je lâche en jetant un regard d'excuse au garçon qui me fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir une noisette de sa poche et de faire mine de la grignoter.

Le cerveau de Sirius tourne à fond. Je pense qu'il réalise comme moi que, si l'idée a l'air simple à réaliser, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Il existe des milliers d'animaux sur la planète, dont de nombreux que nous ne connaissons même pas. Il va nous falloir une chance incroyable pour tomber juste.

« -Peter, tu vas nous chercher une Encyclopédie des animaux et créatures magiques. James, commence à essayer de lister nos caractéristiques. Je te rejoindrai après.

-Tu vas où ?

-Voir Remus. »

Il part en courant, suivi plus lentement de Peter. Moi, je reste planté là quelques instants. Trouver l'animal auquel nous correspondons le plus ne va pas être une chose aisée. Mais concernant Sirius, son entêtement et sa fidélité ne me laisse aucun doute. Ce sera un chien.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à faire une remarque._

_Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour mon retard._

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé les précédents chapitres._

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


	6. Une cause est juste si on la défend

_Bonjour !_

_Bien, ça fait encore un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : je suis en vacances ! Ce qui veut dire que, si tout va bien (on ne va pas trop s'avancer :P) je pourrais poster un peu plus régulièrement._

_Voili-voilou… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

_Ce sera un chien._

Nous avons pris un peu plus de deux semaines pour lister toutes nos caractéristiques. Sirius pourrait sans doute préciser cet intervalle en donnant le nombre de jours, d'heures, et peut-être même de minutes, qui se sont écoulées durant cette période.

Aujourd'hui, nous organisons une mise au point pour tenter de définir « notre animal ».

Pour être sincère, bien que ce soit mon idée, je trouve ça ridicule et reste très dubitatif sur le potentiel de réussite de l'opération. Mais réfléchir à tout ça permet à Sirius de ne pas sombrer dans ses idées noires et ça me suffit.

Peter nous a fait un tri dans l'Encyclopédie, rejetant toutes les espèces reptiliennes, ainsi que d'autres, comme la baleine, dont les caractéristiques n'avaient strictement aucune chance de nous correspondre. Au grand désespoir de Peter, qui rêvait visiblement d'être un crabe.

Le plus compliqué n'est pas de dresser une liste exhaustive de nos traits de caractère –bien que trouver et avouer ses défauts ne soient pas une partie de plaisir- mais plutôt de trouver ceux des animaux. Un exemple, quelle peut-être la personnalité d'un furet ? D'un morse ?

Avec un manque de motivation certain, je commence à réfléchir. Je n'ai jamais été un grand travailleur -je n'en ai jamais eu besoin- et malgré mes efforts, ma capacité d'empathie est sérieusement atrophiée. Remus va mieux. Deux semaines après la dernière pleine lune, deux semaines avant la prochaine, c'est la meilleure période pour lui, et ça se voit. Avec un pincement de culpabilité, je me demande encore comment j'ai bien pu ne rien remarquer pendant les cinq années que j'ai passées à ses côtés.

Même avec l'aveuglement volontaire dans lequel je m'étais enfermé, sa nature me semble tellement évidente aujourd'hui que je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu l'ignorer, et comment tous les autres élèves de l'école peuvent encore ne pas s'en douter.

Tout ça pour expliquer que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur notre mission. Lupin semble aller bien, ce qui fait que Sirius est moins inquiet que d'habitude. Par conséquent, je me sens moins coupable, moins concerné. Toutes ces recherches me fatiguent et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le cacher.

Après avoir fixé une page de l'Encyclopédie pendant près d'une heure, je décide que j'ai besoin d'une motivation. Pour me convaincre d'aider Remus, j'ai trouvé la solution imparable : une discussion avec Lily.

Enfin, quand je dis « discussion », je m'avance sans doute un peu, vu qu'elle refuse de m'adresser la parole depuis qu'elle a découvert le sort qu'on lui avait jeté. On devrait plutôt dire une « observation de Lily ».

Parce qu'elle est Née-Moldue, elle est souvent -voir toujours- seule. Il n'y a que quelques rares personnes qui lui adressent la parole : moi, une fille de son dortoir, Alice, et un petit Poufsouffle dont je ne connais pas le nom. Et Remus aussi. Il doit se retrouver à travers elle, comme je l'y retrouve. Il doit penser qu'ils se ressemblent.

Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Lily, tout le monde connait sa « tare ». Lui, non. Pourtant, Remus a des amis fidèles, nous, et il est relativement apprécié par les autres élèves. Elle, non. Elle leur fait peur.

Une fois, je me suis surpris à penser que si la nature de Lupin était révélée, les élèves oublieraient sa différence pour se liguer contre lui. Et Lily pourrait enfin être tranquille.

Mais même moi, je ne suis pas aussi horrible pour faire une chose pareille. Quoi que. Si j'y avais pensé dès le début, peut-être que je l'aurais fait. Je n'espère pas.

Parfois, j'ai peur de moi, de ce que je serais capable de faire pour aider les gens auxquels je tiens. Deux fois, j'ai pensé à sacrifier Remus. Une fois pour Sirius, une fois pour Lily. Il faut que j'arrête de considérer le loup-garou comme une perte envisageable.

Lily et Remus sont complètement opposés, l'une qui se bat, expose sa différence et refuse de se considérer comme inférieure, l'autre résigné, qui se cache du mieux qu'il peut et qui ne cherchera jamais à se défendre, quel que soit le crime dont on l'accuse.

J'ignore lequel des deux est le plus malheureux. C'est pour ça que quand je regarde Lily et que je me dis que personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça, je retrouve l'envie d'aider Remus.

Après avoir épié quelques instants ma beauté rousse qui lisait dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, je me considère suffisamment remonté pour retourner au dortoir et me relancer dans notre mission.

J'étale les notes que nous avons prises sur nos caractères respectifs sur le sol de notre chambre et entame la rédaction de la liste des animaux compatibles.

Ce n'est pas simple. D'abord parce que je suis très loin d'être un expert en faune, domaine qui attire bien plus Sirius, ensuite parce qu'il y a un bon millier d'animaux qui peuvent correspondre à chacun d'entre nous.

Malgré la richesse du choix, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'idée que l'Animagus de Sirius ne peut être qu'un chien. Il est trop droit, trop fidèle, trop gentil, trop courageux pour correspondre à autre chose.

Je tente de me sortir cette idée de la tête et commence le travail. Ça va être long.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Aujourd'hui, je discute de mes conclusions avec Peter tandis que Sirius occupe le lycanthrope pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il se moque de mon idée, arguant que notre ami est bien trop désobéissant pour ça. Nous pensons au loup, mais il ne correspond pas au caractère de l'animal. Pas assez meneur. Fier, mais il ne cherchera jamais à écraser les autres pour appuyer son autorité. Et il est trop indépendant, les loups vivent en meutes. D'après Peter, c'est à moi que l'animal correspond le plus

Il soulève alors l'idée du cheval. Fier et fort. Mais pas assez fidèle à mon gout.. Nous pensons au tigre, au Cramèche, à la loutre, mais, voyant qu'il est inutile de tenter de me détourner de mon idée, Peter choisit de changer de sujet en me demandant à quel animal je pense pour lui.

Spontanément, je réponds « l'écureuil ». Il se moque de moi et je me sens gêné sans savoir pourquoi.

« -Tu as l'air sûr de toi ! Moi, j'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir me transformer en crabe. Tu ne réalises pas tous les horizons que ça aurait pu m'ouvrir ! »

Effectivement, j'ai plutôt du mal à imaginer. Enfin, ce sont les lubies de Peter. Il reprend.

« -Mais c'est vrai qu'en cherchant, on pourrait me trouver des points communs. Et puis c'est mignon, un écureuil. Moi, j'avais plutôt pensé au renard…

-Au renard ! Comment ça ?

-Et bien… fin, racé, rusé… je trouvais que… »

Je dois faire appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas m'écrouler sur la table. Il vaut mieux éviter de le vexer, si je ne souhaite pas me retrouver à faire le travail tout seul. Je tente de détourner la conversation.

« -Et pour moi alors ? A part le loup.

-J'avais pensé au coq, pour la fierté et la coiffure. commence Peter sans aucune trace d'ironie. Ça serait vraiment pas pratique, un coq… Mais bon, tu pourrais aussi être un Brousi Cornu, ça te ressemblerait bien. Ça ne change jamais d'avis, s'il n'aime pas quelqu'un, il ne l'aime pas, et s'il l'aime, il fera absolument tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'aider. »

Je grimace. Certes, la mentalité de cet animal me plait beaucoup, mais c'est son apparence, un mélange entre un bison et un lémurien, qui me rebute un peu.

C'est le plus gros problème avec les Animagi : on ne choisit pas. Si nous devenons… un canard, un poisson-chat et une chenille par exemple, non seulement nous ne pourrons strictement rien faire pour aider Lupin et nous aurons fait tout ce travail pour rien, mais en plus, j'ignore totalement quelle pourrait être la réaction de Sirius, si le projet dans lequel il a mis tous ses espoirs et toutes ses forces ne devait finalement aboutir à rien.

Je fais part de mes inquiétudes à Peter qui tente de me rassurer.

« -A la limite, moi, je pourrais être un petit animal inutile –quoique les rongeurs ne sont jamais inutiles, tu te rappelles de cette fable moldue du Lion et du Rat ?- mais vous, ça m'étonnerait franchement. La preuve, depuis le début, on ne pense qu'à de gros animaux. Vous allez voir, vous serez un grizzly et un hippogriffe et vous trouverez un moyen de dresser le loup ! »

Je souris. Sirius est un tel fonceur que je le vois très bien dans la peau d'un ours : calme la plupart du temps, mais gare aux inconscients qui se risqueraient à le mettre en colère. En ce qui me concerne, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de l'hippogriffe mais je ne pense pas en être digne. C'est un animal bien trop noble, trop droit. Il sait si quelqu'un mérite ou non son respect. Je n'ai pas son discernement. Malgré tout, l'idée d'un animal équin me séduit et je décide d'orienter mes recherches de ce côté-là. Après tout, Lily ne m'accuse-t-elle pas régulièrement d'être têtu comme un âne ? Même si ça blesserait un peu ma fierté, ça pourrait sans doute être pire.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Deux mois plus tard, Sirius est devenu bien sombre et a beaucoup maigri. Il travaille trop. Entre l'école où il veut exceller pour s'assurer une indépendance totale, notre «projet » dans lequel il se jette corps et âme et dont les expériences lui ruinent parfois la santé et Remus qu'il passe son temps à surveiller, il est épuisé. Ajoutez à cela la fatigue nerveuse due à son sentiment d'impuissance, et vous comprendrez à quel point il est à bout.

Mais aujourd'hui, peut-être, il va enfin pouvoir se reposer. Je l'espère.

Nous allons tenter notre première transformation, après des semaines et des semaines de recherches et d'exercices mentaux.

Nous avons fini par nous fixer sur nos animaux respectifs, et visiblement, nous avons touché juste.

Pour Peter, sans doute l'écureuil, hypothèse confirmée quand il s'est réveillé un matin avec des moustaches, après un entrainement trop poussé.

En ce qui concerne Sirius, je n'ai pas démordu. Le chien. Rien d'autre ne peut lui aller, j'en suis persuadé. Et d'après ses dires, il entend des aboiements lors de ses médiations, bien que je ne sache pas si ces bruits sont provoqués par son Animagus ou simplement par son envie trop intense d'y croire. Il souhaite de tout cœur être un canidé, sans doute pour être plus proche de Remus.

Enfin, le cheval pour moi, choix validé avec enthousiasme par les autres pour des raisons diverses et variées. Force, courage, entêtement et mauvais caractère m'ont-ils glissé.

Nous ne sommes pas très confiants. Quand MacGonagall se transforme, elle semble faire ça sans aucun effort, presque sans y penser. J'ignore quand, et surtout si, nous atteindrons une telle maitrise.

Sirius est nerveux. La pleine lune est dans une semaine et il s'accroche de toutes ses forces à l'idée que, cette fois, il pourra être avec Remus.

J'ignore si c'est véritablement une bonne idée. Depuis peu, je tente de discuter avec le loup-garou pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Pour le comprendre. Il a pris l'étrange habitude de se confier à moi. Avant, il ne parlait jamais de ses problèmes. Ne pas attirer l'attention est sa règle numéro une. Ne pas inquiéter Sirius la seconde. Alors il me parle à moi.

Il parle surtout de Sirius, des ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de sa santé qui se dégrade, de son abattement constant et du soin presque maniaque qu'il prend pour s'occuper du loup-garou. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me convaincre que quoi que soit en train de faire Sirius, il est de mon devoir de l'arrêter. Il ne veut pas de l'aide de Sirius. Il se considère comme trop dangereux, trop insignifiant pour que mon ami risque sa vie à vouloir l'aider. Bien que Remus ne sache pas ce que nous préparons, il s'est bien aperçu que nous tramons quelque chose. Il ne veut pas d'aide car il trouve que nous lui en avons déjà bien trop offert.

Mais parfois, quand il déprime trop, Remus me parle de lui. Généralement, il s'accuse, m'expose un à un tous les arguments qui condamnent son existence. Au début, je croyais qu'il faisait ça dans l'espoir que je le contredise, que je lui remonte le moral. Je m'exécutais mollement. Mais j'ai bien vite compris qu'il pensait absolument tout ce qu'il disait. Quand il s'exclamait qu'il était trop lâche pour mettre fin à ses jours, quand il pleurait sur le mal qu'il faisait à Sirius, quand il s'inquiétait de savoir si sa présence dans l'établissement n'était pas un trop grand danger pour les autres, il ne voulait pas que je le plaigne. Il était sincère. Après avoir réalisé ça, je me suis mis à le défendre avec une conviction grandissante. Je me suis mis à penser chaque mot de réconfort que je lui prodiguais.

Mais si mes arguments ne l'atteignaient pas, ils réussissaient à convaincre au moins une autre personne : Moi.

C'est sans doute grâce à ça que notre avancée dans le domaine de l'Animagie a connu un tel progrès ces dernières semaines.

Je savais que comprendre quelqu'un était dangereux, parce que non seulement, on finissait par compatir, mais en plus, on dépassait vite ce stade pour arriver au moment où l'on finissait par se mettre complètement à la place de la personne. A partir de ce moment, tout était perdu.

A tel point que quand cette raclure de Severus Rogue a commencé à surveiller la réserve de potions, je me suis moi-même proposé pour nous fournir les ingrédients dont nous avions besoin, à mes propres frais, et au risque que mes parents découvrent mes manigances.

Evidement, Sirius n'en est pas revenu. Que je fasse plus que le minimum pour tenter d'aider Lupin semblait le dépasser complètement. Pendant un certain moment, il n'arrêtait pas de me surveiller, méfiant, attendant la trahison. Je suppose que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Pour en arriver où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, le parcours a été long. Après nous être vaguement décidé pour un animal, il a fallu improviser. Les livres ne nous étaient d'aucune utilité et il était impensable d'interroger MacGonagall encore une fois. Elle nous connait et aurait immanquablement fini par tout deviner.

Nous avons donc décidé de faire notre propre « patouille », comme dit Peter.

Après avoir soigneusement épluchés tous les articles et ouvrages ayant un rapport quelconque avec la métamorphose animale, nous avons effectué diverses potions de notre invention. L'une d'entre elle, basée sur un hallucinatoire et une roche de renversement de personnalité, a cloué Sirius au lit pendant trois jours. Bien que Peter et moi –et surtout Remus, auquel nous n'avons pu offrir aucune explication- ayons eu la peur de notre vie, ça ne l'a pas découragé.

Il y a cinq jours, nous avons fini par trouver un mélange étrange, un dérivé du Polynectar, additionné de feuilles d'Animine, plante qui peut rendre la forme de petits animaux pour effrayer les herbivores, et d'une goutte de Felix Felicis, obtenu de haute lutte auprès d'un Septième année.

Ça devait être notre cinquantième essai, pourtant, nous y croyions toujours. Sirius parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter, Peter, parce qu'il ne doutait jamais et moi, parce qu'à force de toujours échouer, j'avais fini par y croire encore plus.

Je suis comme ces imbéciles qui ont tout perdu mais qui continuent toujours à jouer, persuadés que leur dose de malchance finira bien par s'épuiser. On se dit qu'à force de tomber toujours plus bas, il viendra forcement un jour où l'on touchera le fond sur lequel on pourra s'appuyer pour enfin rebondir.

Nous avions bien fait d'y croire. « Quand on veut, on peut », n'est ce pas ? Pour une fois, ce stupide proverbe s'est révélé exact.

Nous avons bu la potion tout les trois. Depuis l'accident de Sirius, nous nous sommes dit qu'on prendrait tous le risque à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas une solution très stratégique, mais aucun d'entre nous n'avait envie de survivre à un autre. Sirius avait bien essayé de faire en sorte qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous n'en prenne pas, sans doute pour veiller sur Remus si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à ceux qui boiraient la potion, mais nous avions été intrétables.

Je ne saurais pas décrire ce qui s'est passé. La quantité que nous avions prise était minime. Nous n'avons « plongé » que quelques instants. Quand je dis « plongé », c'était vraiment l'impression que ça donnait. Tous nos sens étaient déformés. Peter voyait le monde à ras du sol, moi j'avais l'impression d'être situé un peu plus haut que d'habitude. Quand à Sirius, son sens des couleurs étaient sérieusement faussé. Les dérèglements visuels n'étaient pas les seuls. Notre ouïe, notre toucher étaient brouillés. Nous voyions le monde différemment. Nous _sentions_ le monde différemment.

L'expérience était bien trop déroutante pour qu'on décide de la réitérer immédiatement. Bien trop épuisante aussi. Nous sommes restés étalés au sol deux bonnes heures avant de pouvoir esquisser un geste. Par bonheur, nous avions verrouillé notre dortoir et personne ne nous surpris.

Un peu refroidis par le contrecoup, nous avons attendu trois jours. Sirius n'aurait pas pu patienter plus longtemps.

Avant-hier, nous avons recommencé. Mais cette fois, nous savions à quoi nous attendre, et nous avions un but : comprendre.

Nous avions conscience que nous n'étions plus humains, mais le monde était trop embrouillé pour que nous nous extasions sur ce fait. Il fallait qu'on trouve comment atteindre ce point sans potion –MacGonagall n'en avait pas besoin-, nous nous occuperions de notre état plus tard. Nous avons trouvé. Ça nous est apparu avec une simplicité tellement évidente que nous nous sommes demandé comment nous avions pu chercher la réponse aussi longtemps.

Nous avons vite compris. Quand nous avons repris conscience et que le premier capable de bouger a voulu nous faire part de sa découverte, nous avons réalisé qu'il nous était impossible de la formuler clairement. Dans notre tête, c'était évident, mais dès que nous essayions de le faire comprendre à quelqu'un d'autre –par oral ou par écrit- la notion semblait devenir complètement abstraite.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il y a si peu d'Animagi. C'est un pouvoir impossible à transmettre ou à enseigner. Il faut soi-même le chercher, le découvrir et l'appliquer. Personne ne peut nous aider.

Convaincre Sirius d'attendre le surlendemain pour tenter une vraie transformation a été un exploit, mais il fallait que nous soyons sûrs de nous. Et puis, de toute façon, nous étions bien trop épuisés pour continuer.

Aujourd'hui, je m'inquiète. Pour Sirius si jamais nous échouons. Pour nous tous si jamais nous réussissons. Mais aller en prison si le gouvernement réalise que nous sommes des Animagi illégaux me fait moins peur que de voir Sirius perdre pied.

Nous sommes réunis dans la Forêt Interdite. Interdite, comme nos actes. Accroupis, nous observons Sirius qui prend une longue inspiration.

« -A trois, d'accord ? »

Nous hochons la tête et il commence lentement le décompte.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Peter et Sirius tombent en avant. Pas moi. Je n'ose pas, j'ai trop peur. Je vois Peter rapetisser, Sirius se couvrir d'un long pelage noir. Quelques secondes plus tard mes amis laissent respectivement la place à un rat et un chien. J'avais raison, je savais que Sirius ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Je n'ai toujours rien fait. Je m'oblige à faire taire toutes les alarmes qui hurlent dans mon cerveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Pour moi, parce que j'aime braver les interdits ? Il doit y avoir un peu de ça. Pour Sirius, parce que je lui dois bien ça, parce que je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état ? Certainement. Pour Remus, parce que mine de rien, j'ai fini par vraiment avoir envie de l'aider ? Aujourd'hui, je crois bien que je peux dire que oui sans être hypocrite. J'ai toujours eu un but, mais maintenant j'ai aussi une raison. Je me lance.

C'est étrange. Pas du tout comme je m'y attendais. C'est très loin de ce que j'ai ressenti en buvant notre potion. Ça ne fait pas mal, contrairement à ce que je craignais. C'est même relativement agréable, comme si de l'eau fraiche coulait sur tout mon corps. Je n'ai pas cette impression de chute, de plongeon, que nous avions ressenti. Là, j'ai plutôt l'impression de tout contrôler. Mon esprit est parfaitement clair et chaque changement dans mon corps se fait de manière tout à fait naturelle. _Evidente_. Comme si ça aurait toujours dû se passer comme ça.

Quand je cesse de m'émerveiller sur les changements qui s'opèrent en moi pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, je vois le rat, Peter, qui bondit dans tous les sens et je ressens l'envie irrépressible de faire de même, de courir m'enfoncer dans les bois. Je baisse la tête pour tenter de voir à quoi je ressemble et me retrouve nez à nez avec le gros chien noir. Sirius me regarde quelques instants, lève une patte et me gifle. Plus tard, il invoquera le fait qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore assez son corps. Nous saurons tous deux que c'est faux. Bouger sous notre forme animale nous est aussi simple, voire plus, que de bouger sous forme humaine.

Je n'explique pas son geste. Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne me suis pas transformé en même temps qu'eux. Ou bien est-ce une vengeance pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ? A lui, mais aussi à Remus. Je pense que lui-même ne devait pas exactement savoir pourquoi il m'a frappé. En tout cas, je suis certain de l'avoir mérité.

Je tombe en arrière et me retransforme. Après avoir tangué quelques instants, Sirius fait de même, bientôt suivi par Peter.

« -J'étais quoi ? je demande.

-Un cerf je crois. marmonne Sirius, les yeux écarquillés. Et moi ?

-Un chien. Je le savais.

-Moi, un rat, n'est ce pas ? C'était vraiment une impression… wahou ! »

Nous hochons tous la tête. Il n'y a pas de mots, c'est vraiment trop étrange.

« -Un rat, un chien et un cerf. je souffle en regardant le ciel. Je crois qu'on va pourvoir rendre visite à Remus.

-On ? Tu viens aussi ?

-Bien évidemment ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? Peter, tu es avec moi ?

-Certainement !

-Mais… un cerf et un rat… vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu dangereux ?

-Sirius, je fais le double de ta taille, je pense que je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre.

-Moi non plus, vu ma taille, je doute qu'un gros loup puisse m'attraper. »

Sirius affiche un sourire d'imbécile heureux. C'est vraiment le pire des manipulateurs que je connaisse, certainement parce qu'il ne doit même pas se rendre compte qu'il nous influence. C'est exactement le genre de personne qu'on peut qualifier de « gentil garçon », malgré ses multiples bêtises. Il est tellement naïf. Il croit qu'il peut aider un loup-garou. Il croit qu'il peut _aimer_ un loup garou. Il croit qu'il nous laisse le choix, qu'il nous laisse libres de ne pas l'aider et de le regarder se démener tout seul. Moi, au moins, quand je fais du chantage, tout le monde, y compris moi, en est clairement conscient.

« -On tente le coup cette pleine lune ? »

Question inutile. Comme si, après ça, Sirius était encore capable d'attendre un mois. Je doute même qu'il tienne durant la semaine qui nous sépare encore de la nuit du loup. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il en parle à Remus. Je me demande comment celui-ci réagirait. Comment il réagira quand, si jamais notre plan marche, nous lui annoncerons que nous avons passé une pleine lune avec lui, et que nous avons fermement l'intention de récidiver. Je suppose qu'il remerciera Sirius et qu'ensuite, il mettra absolument tout en œuvre pour nous en empêcher.

« -Comment on s'organise ? demande Peter qui, en l'absence du raisonnable Lupin, se charge de toutes les questions terre-à-terre.

-Plusieurs problèmes : l'infirmière, le Saule, les sorts. je liste.

-Le Saule, je pense que je me souviens de l'endroit où je suis tombé la dernière fois. En me transformant en rat, je devrais pouvoir l'atteindre pour arrêter les branches sans me blesser, non?

-Merci Peter. Moi, je dois pouvoir m'occuper des sorts, en m'entrainant un peu. Ils n'étaient pas trop compliqués et avec un peu d'efforts, je dois pouvoir en contrecarrer plusieurs à la fois. annonce Sirius. Reste Pommy. On avait réussi à l'éviter la… la dernière fois. Mais si on pouvait passer discrètement en même temps qu'elle et Remus, ça nous ferait gagner du temps.

-On pourrait se transformer ?

-Non, toi, peut-être, moi, limite, mais James se ferait repérer tout de suite. »

Il me fixe avec insistance et je sais parfaitement ce qu'il veut. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai juré de n'utiliser cet objet qu'en cas d'urgence et pour une cause parfaitement juste. Sirius continue de me regarder. Est-ce un cas d'urgence ? Les cernes et la maigreur de mon ami ne peuvent que me le confirmer. Et la cause est-elle juste ? Aider un ami est une cause juste. Mais aider un loup-garou, non. Reste à décider si, pour moi, Remus est d'abord un ami, ou un loup-garou.

Je pousse un long soupir.

« -C'est bon, je m'occupe de ça, On prendra ma cape d'invisibilité. »

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques !_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


End file.
